Yet another Fellowship Saga
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is another story about a bunch of 21st century kids who get tossed into the world of LOTR. Oh, and fyi, I don't hate Aragon or Boromir, it just happened that way. I'll fix it in my final edition. Movie 1 COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 1:

Hobbits!

I was tired that day, so was studying outside in the sun to keep me awake. My family was gone that day, since they had some sort of family visiting thing to do. I had to stay home to study, because of a final that I had to take the next day. I started studying, as intently as I could, keeping my mind focused on my schoolbook.

"Excuse me, Miss," A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Is this the way to Bree?"

"Bree? What?" I said, looking up from my book to see four traveling…. travelers. The thing that struck me was their looks. They were all short, for men, and had curly hair. And big furry feet. 

I jumped to my feet and pointed at them, "Hobbits!" 

They all moved back a few steps, shifting nervously. The head Hobbit spoke to me again.

"Do you know where Bree is?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure, I'll show you the way! Would you like something to eat? I'll go get something. Wait here!" I ran into the house and sorted through the cupboards, finding little but fruit to give them. I ran back outside and tossed the fruit to them, "I'll be back in a few moments!"

They looked at each other as they ate the fruit, wondering if I was trustworthy.

"Bree? Bree…" I muttered as I packed by duffel bag, "How in heck can I get to Bree and how did those Hobbits get into my world?" I tossed a glance at my book, "The Hobbit" and sighed, "I always wanted to meet a Hobbit."

I grabbed a few pairs of clothes and a few other items that I thought that I might need. I ran out to where the Hobbits were sitting on the ground, waiting for me.

"Sorry that took so long." I apologized, "Let's go this way." I pointed in a direction away from my house that they had not come from. They followed me like I really knew where I was going. I felt bad, but I wanted to be part of their adventure too…


	2. I'm so short!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 2:

I'm so short!

The Hobbits were all very polite to me. I thought it was wonderful, considering that I knew nothing about where I was leading them. I made up some story about meeting with Gandalf the Grey in Bree as well. What really annoyed me about the Hobbits was that they were just about the same size that I was. And they were supposed to be short. Hmph.

"It's just plain rude, I tell you!" I shouted out as they were cooking supper the first evening that we had traveled. I was ready to rest a long time ago, but since I was leading them, I decided that we should only stop to eat and stuff.

"What is?" The Hobbit known as Merry asked me. They fire was now started, and Sam was preparing to cook. Pippin and Frodo were resting around the fire. It seemed as if they were not used to traveling either.

"Oh, just the fact that you guys are as tall as me, or that I'm as short as you. I'm a human, after all." I complained as I stood up, "Excuse me, I'm going over there for a moment. Stay here." I said walking away into the forest. 

"Do you think that she really knows what she is talking about? I don't rightly know if she can be trusted." Sam said when I was out of sight.

"I think that you're right, Sam. If she really knew Gandalf, I think he would have told us, but she knows about Gandalf, so that accounts for something." Frodo said, "We have to follow her, but we don't have to trust her."

"What could a girl like that do?" Pippin asked, "She seems harmless enough."

"Servants of the enemy, Pip. That's what he's talking about." Merry said.

"You think that she could be?" Pippin asked, his eyes widening.

"Perhaps, Pippin. We can never know." Frodo said, "We just have to be careful."

"Be careful of what?" I asked, coming back into the clearing.

They all looked at me for a moment. Pippin looked almost frightened, which made me wonder what they were talking about. I sat down by the fire, taking the food that Sam handed me, with thanks.

"Oh! I just remembered!" I said, digging into my pocket, "I found this out there. Do you know where it came from?" I produced a solid golden Ring. I held it out to them.

"That's Mr. Frodo's!" Sam exclaimed. He was on the other side of the fire, or else I think that he would have jumped and grabbed it away from me.

"Oh, okay. Here you go, Frodo." I said, holding the ring out to him. He took it from me, slowly. His eyes were distressed and he seemed suspicious of me.

"Thank you." He said, as he put the Ring back in his pocket.

"Your pocket doesn't have any buttons. That's why it fell out." I said, reaching around my neck, "Put it on this chain. That way, it won't get lost!" I smiled as he took it from me. 

"So, what do we do now that it's too late to travel on? Bedtime?" I asked as Frodo put the Ring on the necklace and around his neck. Sam nodded to me as they started to get ready for sleeping. 

"But…" I said, "The fire. Are we going to put it out?"

"It will keep us warmer if it stays lit." Frodo said, laying down as well.

"Don't we even get a bedtime story?" I complained again. To tell the truth, I didn't bring anything to sleep on or under, so I was putting it off for as long as I could.

"Oh very well!" Sam finally gave in after quite a few protests and told me the story about Bilbo's birthday party, not leaving out the part with the fireworks.

"Now, go to sleep!" He said. Merry and Pippin were already sound asleep, and Frodo was looking like he was half asleep.

"Okay…" I said in a whiny voice. I found the smoothest part of ground that I could, and cleared it off. I was a tough person, right? I had been camping before. It couldn't be that different. If only it was warm! I lay there in the dark wide awake. I figured that if I couldn't sleep tonight, I would be able to sleep in a few days. That was no comfort at all.


	3. It's a secret

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 3:

It's a secret!

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" I sang as we walked along. I really got bored, since no one really wanted to talk to me very much. They all seemed to be very serious when it came to me. And the fact that I hadn't slept in two days didn't help much. I started to wonder what happened to my Psychology final. I hadn't been there to take it yesterday.

"You can count on me…" I paused in mid-step, "No wait! That's a different song!" 

"You seem to know a lot of songs that I've never heard before." Pippin said to me, "Where are you from?"

"I'm not from the Shire. Isn't that enough?" I asked, "I'm a Human, sadly. I would much rather be something else. I'm short enough to be a Hobbit, or at least a Dwarf. I want to be an Elf!" I yelled up at the sky.

"Then, you're from Gondor?" Pippin asked, uncertainly after a moment.

"Umm…. I don't think so. I live in a place far away from other people… Kind in the middle of nowhere…" I said. I didn't really want to tell them that I was from another dimension all together. It was easier not to explain it all to them, especially since I didn't know how this crossover came to be.

"In other words, I have no idea exactly where I'm from!" I proclaimed, then smiled, "You know, even if you all hate me, I still love Hobbits!"

"Sam feels the same way about Elves. You should hear him back at the Shire, saying how neat they are." Merry laughed.

"He does?" I looked over at him, then ran over and hugged him, "You're so smart! Elves are best!"

"Better not let Rosie know about this." Frodo smiled as I released Sam. I twirled around.

"Ah, Rosie! His girlfriend, I imagine! Don't worry, I don't go after claimed guys!" I started twirling around, "I only go after free guys, as long as they're not people that I know."

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked. I paused from my twirling. 

"That means that he has to be from some book or a made-up person for me to like them enough to 'fall in love' with them!" I started skipping ahead of them, "Not that it makes any sense to you or anybody else!"

"Piece of love…." I sang as I went ahead of them.

******************

I know, I know, I sing a lot here. They're always singing in the books! It's not my fault! Okay, so maybe it is.. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. So Sleepy

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 4:

So Sleepy!

"What are you all going to see Gandalf for?" I asked. It had been a few more days and the Hobbits were getting so that they felt fairly comfortable around me, so I felt free to ask them questions. I had told them about my family and stuff, so I didn't think that it was overly prying to ask them things.

I found my mistake in asking that when they didn't answer me. They just walked along, talking to each other.

"Hey! Does it have something to do with that Ring?" I asked. I had to get them to tell me somehow, and this was the easiest way. They all stopped and turned around.

"What?" Frodo asked, suspiciously glaring at me. I thought I had gotten him to stop doing that. How frustrating.

"Well, you guys were pretty touchy about that when I found it out there…" I said. I was kind of wondering if they were suddenly going to get violent and kill me. It was all the lighting of the day, I guess, because they explained the whole thing, as far as Pippin and Merry had been told, I assume.

When they were done, it was after we had eaten dinner and were preparing for slumber.

"Oh, so that's it. Okay, I'll come with you too!" I shouted out, determined. Then I fell over, dizzy from lack of sleep. I don't know where it was, but I fell asleep.

****************

Oh, really short, but I'm putting more up soon! Please forgive and review! I haven't gotten many yet!


	5. Finally, Bree!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 5:

Finally, Bree!

Strangely enough, in a few days later, we arrived at the large city of Bree. Just outside the city Frodo Baggins made sure that all knew to call him "Mr. Underhill" if any name must be given, but to speak at all was not a very good thing. 

It was very late at night when we arrived at the gate of the city. Frodo knocked on it, loudly and we waited for something to happen. Soon an old man came to the gate and opened it partially.

"What do you want!" He demanded gruffly. Then he noticed that we were standing there, looking harmless as always.

"We are making for the inn here. It is late and we cannot go further tonight." Frodo answered him.

"Hobbits! Five Hobbits! And all from the Shire by their speech." Said the gatekeeper.

"F-O-U-R Hobbits!" I began to mutter, but was stopped by Sam.

"What is your business here and what may your names be?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Our names and our business are our own, and this does not seem the place to discuss them." Frodo said. It seemed as though he was not impressed by the man's attitude.

"Maybe, but it is my business to ask questions after nightfall." The Man said.

"We are Hobbits from Buckland, and we have a fancy to travel and to stay at the inn here," Merry said, helpfully, "I am Mr. Brandybuck. Is that enough for you? The Bree-folk used to be fair-spoken to travelers, or so I had heard."

"All right, sirs, I mean no offence. But there's been strange folk about. If you go to the Prancing Pony, you'll find that you're not the only strangers." He said in a talkative manner as he let us in. 

"Annoying person…" I muttered as soon as we were out of hearing.

"Don't go judging other people." Sam scolded me.

"Yes, if he was right and the Black Riders have been here then he has every right to be suspicious." Frodo said. I was disgruntled, but kept my mouth shut.

**********************

Please let me know if you see any errors from here on out! There may be some mingling of the book and the movie. I just did whatever I liked the most. There are also parts that I tried to do from memory that are weird, so let me know! Review!


	6. Inn of the Prancing Pony

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 6:

The Inn of the Prancing Pony!

We soon arrived at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. I was amazed at how tall the people here were. And I was a human. Frodo went to the front desk right away.

"Excuse me…" He said politely in Hobbit fashion.

The owner of the inn, who was posted as Barliman Butterbur turned around and looked over the counter.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, "If you're looking for accommodations, we've got some nice Hobbit-sized rooms available at a good price." 

"We're friends of Gandalf the grey, can you tell him that we have arrived, please?" Frodo asked. If he hadn't said anything there, it was apparent that the man would have kept babbling on.

"Gandalf?" He asked, totally clueless. I was getting fed-up with the man. It was obvious that we weren't going to get anywhere with him, but the Hobbits continued to watch him expectantly as he continued to mutter, "_Gandalf?_ Gandalf? Oh, Gandalf! I know him, elderly chap, big pointy hat. Why, I've not seen him in six months!"

Frodo looked stricken for a moment, then turned back to the others. Butterbur scratched his head.

"Hobbits? Gandalf? Now why does that sound so familiar?" He muttered as he walked away.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked. I shook my head as I heard Frodo's answer. He said that we were going to wait here.

***************

Now _that_ was short! Review anyhow! Thanks and love!


	7. Hiya Strider!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 7:

Hiya Strider!

"I am totally amazed at how much you Hobbits can drink…" I muttered to them, disdainfully as Meradoic Brandybuck came up to the table with a large glass of ale. Since they had decided to stay there, Frodo had paid for a room and we had decided to get something to eat.

"What is that?" Peregrin Took asked as his friend came and sat by him.

"This, my friend, is a pint." He said, his eyes glued to the large pitcher.

"I'm getting one too!" Pippin stood up and walked for the counter.

"You've had a good half already!" Samwise Gamgee protested, but it was no use. He sighed, the turned to Frodo, "That man has been staring at you since we got here." He gestured to a dark corner where a man in black sat.

"Creepy…" I said, shivering.

Frodo grabbed Butterbur on the way by, "Excuse me, who is that?"

Butterbur leaned over to Frodo, "I don't rightly know. He's one of them wandering folk- Rangers we call them. He seldom talks; not but what he can tell a rare tale when he has the mind. He disappears for a month, or a year, and then he pops up again. He was in and out pretty often last spring; but I haven't seen him around lately. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, we call him Strider. Funny you should ask about him." And Butterbur went on about his business.

"Well, that's what I call a bunch of uncalled for useless information." I rolled my eyes. I noticed Frodo looking over at the Man. He waved for Frodo to come over there. Not like he was going to do that. But then, he did. I watched him speak quietly and stiffly to the Man. Then I noticed Pippin talking to the people at the counter very cheerfully about life in the Shire. At the moment, he was describing the account of Bilbo's farewell birthday speech. I shook my head.

"Sam, my friend, you Hobbits could talk about the art of making tea correctly if the world was falling apart." I was about to say more when suddenly Frodo jumped on top of a table and started singing a song. Everyone was now watching Frodo, even Pippin had stopped his story to watch.

I had been really impressed with the Hobbits and their stories, but I really loved their singing. I sat back and enjoyed it for a while. At the end of the first time through, everyone cheered and said that he must sing it again. Embarrassed, Frodo began again. He even did a small bit of motions, and when it came to _the cow jumped over the moon_, he fell off the table and landed on his face. Except, all of the sudden, he wasn't there. Freaked out, everyone started to look for him.

I felt something brush by my leg, and when I looked down there, I saw nothing. A few seconds later, Frodo hopped out from under the table laughing and saying that it had all been a silly joke. I fidgeted nervously as everyone tried to act as thought they had seen it as a trick as well, mostly because I hadn't seen him under there when I looked! 

The gentleman that Frodo was talking to earlier that Mr. Butterbur had named "Strider" came up to Frodo, as everyone else left him alone from then on. He grabbed Frodo by the arm, as if he was a child and drug him up the stairs, muttering how it would have been better if he had just let Pippin talk after all.

The Hobbits and I followed, of course. We couldn't let Master Frodo be killed by this strange Ranger man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Pippin asked as we arrived in the room.

"I am called Strider, and your friend here is going to talk to me, though he may not like what I have to say." The Ranger said in a quiet voice. "We must remove you from this place, go to Rivendell. It is too dangerous to stay here and wait for Gandalf." Strider said, commandingly. 

"To Rivendell?" Frodo asked, "Very well."

"Just wait a moment, Mr. Frodo." Sam turned aside to Frodo, "What do we know about him? Can we trust him?"

"I don't know, Sam, but for the moment, I think it is the best choice." Frodo told him. We all picked up for bags and made ready to go again. It seemed as if we couldn't even stay the night. And here we were all ready to sleep in real beds again. I, personally, would have complained much more had I not known that they had been out for much longer than I and it was my own fault that I was in this mess in the first place. My arms ached, my feet ached, my whole body ached, crying out for rest. In fact, I was about ready to cry out for rest as well. 

Just then, Mr. Butterbur came into the room without knocking. Strider backed into the darkness of the room, so that he didn't see him.

"Are you Mr. Frodo Baggins? You gave me the name Mr. Underhill and were looking for Gandalf the Grey, so I should have remembered. You know how things are, totally slipping my mind. Our cook was sick today and I had to ask another person to do it. And I hadn't seen Gandalf for near six months. I was kind of worried when I saw that you were hanging about with that Strider. Let me warn you away from him, he is very dangerous." Butterbur paused, "There. I've plumb now forgotten what I was going to tell you." He stood there for a few moments.

"What is that?" Merry asked, pointing to the piece of paper that Butterbur was holding in his hand.

"Oh! That's right! Please forgive me for not sending this to you right out, like Gandalf told me to! He's going to turn me into some creature when he finds out, I just know it!" Butterbur quivered as he handed the paper to Frodo. 

He read it for a moment, "It says that we must make for Rivendell with Strider. There. It is settled now, Sam. We will meet with Gandalf there."

"You're leaving with that Strider?" Butterbur asked, "Do as you like, but I warn you, he is mysterious and likely full of evil and twisted ways."

"Why did you not deliver the letter to Mr. Baggins as Gandalf instructed?" Strider asked, coming out into the light.

Butterbur stumbled out a quick explanation, rushing out of the room. We soon started leaving, paying no heed to the fact that Gandalf had told them not to travel at night. I had guessed that from what they told me. Hobbits were very talkative creatures, always ready to tell a story. We had walked a distance before I got a really strange feeling.

"Hobbits…" I said, cautiously. I noticed that Frodo had stopped as well and was looking the same way. All the others stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?" Pippin asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing…" I said, in almost a question directed at Frodo.

"Of course not." Frodo said, almost relieved. We began walking again, but I kept having a really creepy feeling. Almost like something was watching us. Or me.

***********************

So, so, so? Let me know! Push that review button!


	8. He's so MEAN

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 8:

He's so mean to me!

"Frodo…" I whined, "Make Strider stop being mean to me…" It was early the next day and we had just eaten breakfast, so were getting ready to be on our way again.

"What is he doing to you?" Frodo asked, pouring a bucket of water on the fire.

"He just called me a 'indbominateble' flirt." I frowned, displeased. If I had a weapon or was strong enough, I would have made him eat those words, but as it was, I couldn't do anything about it.

"A _what_?" Frodo asked, looking at me. He was trying not to laugh, I could see. Sam, who was packing away the pans, was snickering as well.

"A 'imdnaminmobile' flirt." I said, frowning at them, who both snickered at me at that, "What's so funny?"

"I do not believe that is what he called you." Frodo said, regaining his composure, but not losing his smile.

"But he did! I was teasing Pippin about eating so much for breakfast when he came up and called me a 'indistinguishable' flirt!" I protested.

"I believe that he called you a flirt, but the other word can't be right." Sam said, looking away. I could tell he was laughing at me still.

"Is the whole world against me? I wasn't flirting, I tell you! I was giving him a hard time!" I insisted, stamping my foot for emphasis.

"Weren't you? I'll have to tell Pippin. He'll be so disappointed." Merry said, coming up, "That Strider fellow says that we had better get moving."

"But…..!" I complained loudly, running after them, "You didn't think I was flirting, did you, Pip?"

He hadn't heard the conversation, because he was feeding Sam's pony while we were discussing it. 

"When?" He asked, cheerfully.

"What do you mean 'when'?!" I shouted, getting ready to strangle the Hobbit, "I have never flirted **_EVER_**, you fool!"

"I have proven my point." Strider said as the Hobbits looked at each other doubtfully. I fumed as we walked along. There had to be some way to prove I was right. Even if I had to steal the Ring to prove it, I was going to show them. I was right.

**********************

Hmph… That Strider…. Some King of Middle Earth he is…. Anyhow, review!


	9. Smergle?

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 9:

Smergle?

"Sam, you're the good story-teller around here, right?" I asked, hopping over to Sam. It was just after dinner and we had traveled all day. I had only gotten Sam to tell me a few stories about Bilbo since I had arrived and wanted to know more in detail in the way that only a Hobbit could tell it.

"What do you want to know now?" Sam asked, yawning as he leaned back against a tree.

"I want to hear more about that Gollum that Bilbo got the ring from." I said, sitting on the ground with an expectant look on my face.

"I don't know much about him. Ask Mr. Frodo…" Sam said, yawning and closing his eyes.

"But… I don't want to bother him…" I said quietly as I walked over to where Frodo had his bed made, "Frodo-chan!" I said, poking his side.

"What is it now?" Frodo asked, rolling over and looking at me.

"Sam said that you'd tell me about Gollum." I said, pointing over to Sam, who was asleep already.

"Very well." Frodo said, knowing it was useless to argue with me when it was late at night, "Gollum was an evil creature that discovered the ring on his birthday and went deep into hiding. He lost it and Bilbo found it. Now go to sleep." He said, closing his eyes.

"That's not a nice Hobbit story." I whined, "More detail, Hobbit!" I commanded, poking Frodo again.

"His name used to be Smeagol and he stole it from his cousin." Frodo yawned, not even opening his eyes.

"Snergle?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Smeagol." He corrected me.

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Smergle?"

"Go to sleep." 

*******************

Smergle? Hee, hee, hee…. Okay, so it doesn't make too much sense if you haven't seen Might and Magic 6, but it's funny if you do… well, maybe.. Review, please!


	10. The Midgewater Marshes

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 10:

The Midgewater Mashes…

"Are we there yet?" I asked, in typical fashion as we traveled along the road. 

"I don't think that he's going to answer you." Sam said, "But I don't think that the Elves live in marshes."

"My feet hurt! I'm tired! It's cold! The bugs are bothering me! It's wet out here!" I rambled on and on, in a sing-songy voice. It wasn't quite as bad as I made it out to be, but I was having fun as long as Strider didn't choose to put me out of my misery.

"You'll never make it as a Hobbit." Frodo said, walking past me with a small smile.

"Nobody knows, the trouble I've seen…" I began singing in a very off-key tone. Hey. At least I was keeping Frodo amused. What else was I there for, after all?

"Merry crack corn and I don't care…" I sang until I was too tired for even that. It took a while to get to that point, but it gets hard to walk in the mud after a while and my throat went dry.

"Shut up already!" Strider shouted at me, "You are not making this journey easier on any of us!"

"Says the dork who sang about Beren and Luthien for an hour last night!" I yelled back at him, "I'll sing as much as I very well please, Aragorn, son of Arathon!"

"How did you know that?" Strider said, pausing and turning around to look at me. 

"Umm…. Shopping channel?" I said. He rolled his eyes and traveled on. The Hobbits were too concerned with trying not to fall in the water to listen to us argue, much to my relief.

"Moonlight becomes you…….soooooo…" I squawked as we traveled on.

*****************

Short! Short! Short! And the shopping channel thing is a reference to Muppet Treasure Island, just so you know! Review! 


	11. Frodo gets Hurt!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 11:

Frodo gets hurt!

"I wish I had brought my camera…" I muttered as we bed down for the night on a cliff near some old ruins. I think that they called it Whetherthrop. Then I whipped around with my index fingers and thumbs making a square, "Kodiak Moment!" 

"By far, you are the strangest girl that I have ever met." Samwise said, starting up a fire. Frodo was already asleep and Strider was scouting the area, so the rest of us were getting warm, since it looked like it might start raining soon. Before he went away, Strider had given the Hobbits daggers, which annoyed me, because he hadn't given me one. Of course, considering that he probably thought that I would stab him with it, I didn't blame him.

"Well, compared to this Rosie of yours, I'm sure that any girl would be classed as weird." I said, feigning hurt feelings.

"Don't you go making fun of his Rosie." Pippin said.

"You're not half the girl that she is." Merry finished the speech that we had heard once from Sam before and had started teasing him with.

"I know, I know. I heard it all before. Sorry, Sam dear." I said, pouting.

"Now you three are likely to get your dinners dropped in the fire, if you understand what I'm saying." Sam shook a piece of sausage over the fire, warningly. Of course he knew that we were just teasing, and was taking it well.

As I started eating dinner, I thought about how great Hobbits were. Most liked all the same stuff that I liked, smoking and drinking aside, and they were just so cool! There was too much to say about Hobbits just to fit it all in one thought.

Just then, Frodo sat up, looking very alarmed. He looked off the cliff, then ran over to where the fire was.

"What are you doing?" He cried, highly alarmed, stomping on the fire with his bare feet, "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Everyone looked at him, sort of confused until we heard this horrible screeching sound approaching. Frodo started running up the mountain, with the rest of us following. I did not think of that as the smartest thing to do, considering that there was nowhere to go once you reached the top, but considering that they were Hobbits and hadn't spent most of their lives watching war movies, I had to forgive them. 

As we reached the top and were able to see the quickly approaching Black Riders, the Hobbits drew their daggers, ready for a fight. It was then that I realized that I had forgotten to pack a weapon. Before, I had noticed as well, but it didn't seem as important as it did now. I stepped back away from the Black Riders, ducking behind a rock. 

The Hobbits started fighting valiantly, but it was no use, as the Black Riders were strong and twice the size of the Hobbits, it was of little use. Not that I could really see anything from where I was. Just then, Strider came running up the hill, and attacked the Black Riders. They were beaten back, mainly because there weren't all nine of them. No matter how strong they were, they seemed to be somewhat vulnerable to fire. 

"What?" I asked, rushing out from behind the rock. Strider was picking Frodo up and it seemed as though they were going to make a run for it. 

"Frodo got stabbed in his shoulder by a morgul blade." Pippin said as we ran along, "Strider says that he needs to be healed by the Elves."

"How close are we to Rivendell?" I asked, panting as I tried to catch up to Strider.

"Not nearly close enough." He said. We stopped, as soon as he felt safe. 

"We need _athelas_. In the common tongue it is known as Kingsfoil." Strider said, "Do you know what it is?" 

"Yes, it's a weed." Sam said, as I leaned against a stone statue, trying to catch my breath.

"It will slow the poison. Find some, quickly." Strider said, as he rushed off. Sam, Merry, and Pippin started to look for it as well.

"I dunno what it is, so I can't look for it." I said, walking over to Frodo, "However, that doesn't mean that you can just up and become a Ring Wraith on us, okay?" I leaned over him, who seemed to be obviously struggling with the pain. I doubted that he could hear me at all. His face was turning white and wraithlike.

"I think that these statues here are the Trolls that you said your uncle Bilbo was talking about." I said, "I have no idea how to help you! I wish I did! I want to be a nurse, after all." I pulled at his sleeve, finding it easily ripping. 

"Ah, so that is what one of their blades will do to you." I said, examining it closely then jumping back, and dropping his sleeve, "I'm so sorry… I just really don't know what to say…" I sighed, sitting back. 

"Frodo! You must live! Live, I say!" I grabbed his hand, dramatically, trying to lighten my own mood. Unfortunately, it only made things worse. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, "I feel so stupid…" I started wiping my eyes.

Just then, the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen other than on television came into the small clearing. She spoke some beautiful words that I couldn't understand and picked Frodo up and put him on her horse.

Strider stood by her and spoke to her a few words. Sam and the others came back, watching with awe. The Elf lady rode off with Frodo on her horse. 

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked, voicing all of our thoughts.

"He will be safe once arriving in Elfish lands. The Right Wraiths will never dare to enter there." Strider said. He seemed also very worried, but not voicing it.

"We'll be safe now, right? They're only after Frodo, right?" I said. They **_ALL_** glared at me as though I had said the worst thing imaginable. "My point was that now we can take shortcuts though brush and stuff now, right? I mean, it seems like you know you way around pretty good, Strider, so you should be able to short-cut us all the way to Rivendell without too much trouble, right?"

Strider nodded, looking partially annoyed still.

***************

I **_DID_** mean to say Kodiak moment, fyi. Review! Thanks!


	12. A Riddle

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 12:

A very short riddle

"Seriously, Sam? You can't come up with anything to lighten the mood of our dour friends?" I asked as we sat around the fire for the first time of rest since Frodo left us. We were still too agitated to sleep, so weren't of course.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, shortly.

"And I suppose that Strider doesn't have anything to say either?" I asked, looking at the serious Man who said nothing, just smoked his pipe.

"And you guys can't either?" I asked Merry and Pippin, who were also smoking their pipes. They both shook their heads, "Then as far as I can see, we're all lost."

"Why don't you sing something then?" Merry asked, looking at the fire.

"Oh, very well." I said, mimicking the way that Frodo gave in when I complained. I jumped to my feet and cleared my throat and began.

"As I was on the road to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. The seven wives had seven sacks. The seven sacks had seven cats. The seven cats had seven kittens. How many were going to St. Ives?"

I recited the riddle that I had heard many times, but always messed up often, because of my mistakes. They all looked at me for a moment, in wonder.

"A lot." Pippin said. Merry muttered in agreement.

"There was one." Strider said, not looking up.

"How did you know?" I asked, frowning at him.

"_That_ is a secret." He said and ignored me for the rest of the evening.

******************

Xellos reference, that's about it…. Short and stupid. Let me know that you think so too!


	13. Elfs!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 13:

Elfs!!!!

"Wow! Elves!" I said, looking at the city of Rivendell from where we stood, "Aren't you excited, Sam? Elves! Elves! Elves! Elves! Elves! Elves! Elves! Elves!"

"We can't even see them from here." Merry said, half amused. Only half, because we were all still worried that perhaps Frodo hadn't gotten here after all.

"I know that! I know! However, we can see the castle-type-thing from here, so we gotta be close!" I said, jumping up and down with over dramatized excitement.

They all watched me tolerantly, then Strider led us down the valley and over to Rivendell, were a Elfish guard met us. I watched him with starry eyes, glued on his every movement. He lead us to another Elf, but this one looked more important.

"I know why!" I burst out, "You have one of the three rings!" 

Everyone looked at me with a strange look on their faces. I was totally mortified that all the Elves in the room were looking at me like that. After a second, I couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the room. Of course, I didn't know where I was going, so I just ran around until I didn't see anyone else. Then I started to stroll around the building, casually. I really wanted to look at this place on my own anyway.

"Knock, knock!" I said, walking into a room, where I saw a Hobbit that I didn't recognize.

"May I assume that you're Frodo's Uncle Bilbo? The guy who fought Smaug?" I asked as I walked over. It was then that I noticed that he was sitting by a bed, as if he was watching over Frodo.

"Ack!" I shrieked, pointing to the bed, "That's Frodo! Is he alive?"

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked, looking up at me, unworried.

"I'm…. Chu…" I said, thoughtfully, trying to think of something to tell him.

"Chu?" Bilbo asked, "What an interesting name. How did your parents come across it?"

"Chu?!" I said, surprised. I actually hadn't meant it that way. In fact, that was just what I said when I was thinking to myself. Oh well, let him think that. I might as well, right? "They found it in a book." 

"Oh?" He said, "Yes, Frodo is alive and recovering well. And I am Bilbo Baggins, who had an encounter with the Dragon Smaug, although I wouldn't really say that I fought him." He started on telling me all about his adventure, so I sat down on Frodo's bed, listening, actually pretty interested. 

***************

So, now you know who I am…. Hmmm…. I love Elves! I want to speak Elfish! I want to! Then I could say my disclaimer in Elfish…. Anyhow, Review!


	14. Gandalf The Grey

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 14:

Gandalf the Gray

"Bilbo, who are you talking to, my friend?" A tall man with a long white beard, all dressed up and grey robes and a pointed hat came into the room, interrupting the story just when Smaug was getting into it.

"This is one of the travelers that came with Frodo's group, Gandalf." Bilbo said, "Do come in. I was just starting to tell her about how I met with Smaug."

Gandalf raised his eyebrow at me, suspiciously, but came into the room. He chatted for a moment with Bilbo about Frodo's condition and who all came with the group. Then there was a female voice calling from the hallway that I found frighteningly familiar.

"Darling Gandalf! Where did you go?"

"In Frodo's room, Chi." Gandalf called. He was now sitting on a chair as well.

"Chi?" I asked, watching the door open. And bounding through it came the person that I never expected to meet here. My sister.

"Chi?!" I shouted, jumping onto my feet, which were centered on the bed. Bilbo looked at me, sort of worriedly, but I hadn't stepped on Frodo as of yet.

"Oro?" She said, pausing in mid-stride. Her eyes widened as she saw me, "What are you doing here?!"

I jumped off the bed and hugged her, "Why are you called Chi? Never mind. Call me Chu. Don't ask." 

"You must be the girl that the Hobbits said was going to meet with Gandalf, but he didn't know you!" She said.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that… I had to say something to that effect to get the Hobbits to take me with them past Bree." I explained, "Sorry about that Gandalf."

"Bree? _Bree?_ **Bree**…?" She said, thoughtfully, "I have no idea what that is!" She laughed, which made me laugh.

"Mr. Bilbo, can we finish the story later, please? I want to talk to her at the moment." I asked, then grabbed her arm and drug her out of the room. "Hmm…. Where is a good place to talk without Elves around? You've been here longer than I have."

"Over there." She said pointing. We went over there and talked for a while, and this is what I gathered.

Basically, she was just wondering where I was when she heard a crashing noise outside. She went out to find Gandalf on the roof. He wasn't saying very nice things about Eagles, but was really hungry looking, so she fed him dinner. Basically, while he ate, she packed up her bag and started to follow him as he left. He couldn't make her go away, so she came with him to Rivendell.

****************

I wonder if Mr. Tolkien knew the way that he was spelling grey like that…. My spell-check yells at me all the time. Well, review!


	15. Dinner

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 15:

A short chapter about dinner

"Hi, guys." I said as I walked to the table where the Hobbits, Strider, and the Elves were eating dinner. "Am I allowed to have some, or do I have to starve?"

My sister was already eating and flashed my a quick "peace" sign. Taking that as a good sign, I grabbed a plate and started piling food on it.

"I haven't had stuff this good since I left home. Nope, not even then!" I laughed as I started eating.

"I think they hate me." I stood up and leaned over the table to whisper to my sister.

She stood up and leaned over too, "I dunno. I think that they all do."

"Sit down and eat." Strider commanded. I looked at him for a moment, then did as he said.

"Who made you the boss?" Chi asked, looking at him annoyed, "I only have to listen to Darling Gandalf. So there!"

"This is Aragorn, son of Arothon, the heir of Isildur and the wielder of the broken sword." I said, pointing at him, "In other words, he's supposed to be the king of Middle-Earth someday."

"That means nothing to me." Chi said, haughtily, "Without Darling Gandalf, I wouldn't even be here!"

"Just eat." Strider said. Chi glared at him angrily, then sat down and ate.

**********************

A very short chapter about dinner. It isn't much, but review!


	16. An Elrond Experiance

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 16:

An Elrond Experience

"So… **_Do_** you hate me?" I ran over and asked the Hobbits when we were done eating. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Sam spoke.

"We don't hate you, but we don't trust you either." Sam said, cautiously.

"I can live with that!" I said, skipping away with a smile, "Trust must be earned not given. First impressions are the more important. Lie at first, they'll never trust you again…" I sang as I skipped down the hallway.

"Oh where, oh where did dear Bilbo go, oh where, oh where can he bee…." I sang as I searched the hallways. The Elves did build it well, except for the fact that I couldn't find my way around at all.

"Oops!" I said, as I walked in on a large main hall type place where a bunch of important looking Elves were sitting and discussing serious things. I backed out of the room.

"You. Come here." A deep male voice stopped my retreat. I opened the door meekly and went in. I assumed that the important Elf was the one talking to me, so I went up to him and waited.

"You were the person that lead the Hobbits out of the Old Forest?" He asked.

"Umm…. I live in a desert…" I said, "They said something about a Tom Bombadil doing that. I think it was then that they got lost and ended up at my house…"

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." He said, "Why did you tell them that you were to meet Gandalf, when he had no prior knowledge of your existence?"

"I really wanted a part in this adventure." I said, as quickly and as simply as I could.

"You have no skills. You have no weaponry. All you can do is get in the way." I flinched as he listed off the truth. "Why do you wish a part in a quest in which you will most likely die?"

"Because I'm a stupid human girl!" I said, grinning foolishly, "You can't get better than that! But honestly, I didn't know where to point them. I had no idea how to get to Bree from my house. I live in another world, as you may have guessed. And besides, I didn't want to miss out on meeting the cast from LOTR. Real Elves, I'm telling you, **_REAL ELVES_**!"

"Do you have _any_ skills whatsoever?" He asked me, shrugging aside all that I had just said.

"Umm….Not really. I mean, I can play music, I can draw, I can read, I can write stories, and I can shoot a bow or a gun, but not very well. I can also gut a deer, if I have to. I don't really want to though…" I said, thinking as hard as I could, "I can sleep in late, get sick, eat, watch television, amuse myself without using my video games, take baths, procrastinate, throw balls of lint into the air and be amused by it…at least until I inhale and choke on it…"

"**_STOP_**!" He roared, then calmed himself, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you…"

He was interrupted by a female voice, crying out down the hallway, "Darling Gandalf! Where are you?"

The doors opened and closed quickly as my sister saw what was in there and squeaked out, "Oops! Wrong room!" I could hear her footsteps echoing quickly down the hallway.

"Not to mention that girl…" He said, sighing heavily. 

"Oh! I just remembered, I can do some little healing thingies. No magic or anything, but I'm in school to be a nurse." I exaggerated. I actually hadn't gotten accepted yet, but I could do CPR, "Not that you know what a nurse is probably, but it's kind of like a doctor… no wait, that doesn't work…"

"Very well. You will be given our best medicines and while here, taught to heal with Elfish magic, just as that girl is learning how to be proficient with a bow." He said, motioning to a guard, who lead me to some strange room.

*********************

:p Oh well, the Elves all hate me. Let me know that you do too, and review!


	17. Lady Arwen

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 17:

Lady Arwen

"Stop it!" I yelled, running out of the room, "Leave me alone! I want to sleep! Go away!" I ran down the hallway away from the poor Elf that had been trying to teach me how to use healing magic. I ran around a corner and right into the pretty Elfish lady.

"Are you all right?" She asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah.." I said, "Just stressed. I need a nap!" 

"Are you the girl that Dunadun brought here with the Hobbits?" She asked kindly in an all-too-beautiful voice.

"Yep. That would be me…" I fidgeted under her gaze. I wondered what she would think about me, if she had heard about me from Strider. Good grief, he had a lot of names, Strider, Aragorn, and now Dunadun. Sheesh.

"Please follow me. I will lead you to a room in which you may rest." She smiled at me. I followed her, kind of confused.

"But, don't you… hate me?" I asked, "If you heard about me from Aragorn?"

"No, of course not." She said kindly, "Aragorn does not hate you as much as you think either, Miss Chu."

"Miss Chu?" I rolled my eyes in remembrance, "Well, who are you, pretty Elf lady?"

"My name is Arwen." She smiled, opening a door to a room, "You may stay here as long as you stay in Rivendell."

"Thank you very much, Lady Arwen." I said, bowing as she left me in the room. I looked around the beautiful room. It was decorated all with Elf splendor. Even the most important part. The bed. That was the last thing I looked at as I fell on it, asleep for many hours.

******************

Pretty Elf lady… I was too tired to write more. Are you too tired to review?


	18. Frodo's awake! Yay!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 18:

Frodo's Awake! Yay!

Soon, I actually had things worked out with the magic stuff, was able to get food, and finally heard the rest of the story from Bilbo. Of course, Sam heard it too, as we were watching Frodo get better while he was storytelling. 

It was now early in the morning and Gandalf and I were watching Frodo sleep. He had sent Sam and Chi off a while ago to rest and Bilbo wasn't up and about yet, so wasn't there either. I was sitting on the end of the bed, drawing, as I always did when I was bored.

"May I see?" Gandalf asked kindly. I think he could tell that I was drawing him, since my glance kept going from him to the notebook.

"No." I said shortly, "Stay still, will you?"

"You used my name, and this would be your repaying the favor." Gandalf said, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"Creep." I said, holding out the notebook for him to take, "Don't blame me if you hate it."

He looked at it for a few tense moments. He opened his mouth to say something when Frodo stirred. 

"Where am I and what is the time?" Frodo asked to the ceiling, not moving much.

"In the house of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning," Gandalf said, handing me back my notebook. I closed it and put it away in my backpack. "It is October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, sitting up, "And you! I never thought to ask. What is your name?" He asked me.

"Chu." I said, "Don't ask me, I didn't come up with it."

Frodo nodded, "Where is Sam? Is everyone all right?"

"They are all safe and sound. Sam was here until half an hour ago when I sent him to get some rest." Gandalf said.

"What happened? Why were you delayed? At least, I should be allowed to know that." Frodo asked, leaning back on his pillow.

"I," Gandalf cleared his throat, "was held captive."

"You? By whom?" Frodo asked. Then we heard the voice that followed the presence of Gandalf.

"Darling Gandalf! I'm well rested! I even ate breakfast!" Chi said, coming bounding into the room. She latched onto Gandalf's arm and then noticed us. "Oh. You're awake, Hobbit."

"Frodo!" I said, smacking her on the back of the head, "I told you his name was Frodo."

"Like I care." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Who is this?" Frodo asked, looking at her curiously.

"This is Chi, my sister. She came here with Gandalf." I said, holding out my hand in some sort of introduction manner.

"Pleased to meet you." He said, trying to sit up and bow to her politely.

"I like Hobbits." Chi said, smiling foolishly, "Nice to meet you too."

"Master Frodo!" Sam said, running up to Frodo's side.

"I thought I sent you to rest as well." Gandalf said.

"I couldn't be away too long! See, as soon as I left, he awoke." Sam said, "How do you feel, Master?"

Frodo smiled at his friend, "I am better, Sam."

"These girls haven't been bothering you? If they have, I'll send them away!" Sam asked, worriedly.

"As if you could." Chi and I said sarcastically, both rolling our eyes at him.

"No, Sam. They have not." Frodo told him.

"You should see this house, Mr. Frodo! It is large and beautiful, always more to discover around here. And Elves, sir! Elves here and Elves there! Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children. And the music and the singing - not that I have had the time or the heart for much listening in this place since we got here. But I am getting to know some of the ways of this place." Sam said, excitedly.

"I don't have to guess what you have been doing, Sam." Frodo smiled, tiredly. 

"Now, let us leave Frodo to rest, Sam." Gandalf said. I guessed he jut assumed that we would follow as well. Good thing we did.

"I'm hungry." I said, "Now that Frodo's better, what's good to eat?"

******************

Poor Frodo, He has to deal with me and my sister. Don't you feel sorry for him? Let me know what you think! Review!


	19. Dwarves, Elves, and Men

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 19:

Dwarves, Elves, and Men

Since Frodo had awoken it seemed as if no one was going to tell him that I lied to them. I was somewhat grateful. The Hobbits had become a group again, laughing and singing together, as they were meant to be. I spent most of my time learning what weed cured what ills. My sister's studies had progressed as well. All day long, you could hear her outside, complaining that she had broken another arrow. And, then, the moment I had been waiting for. I was finally able to explore the grounds of Rivendell.

"This is great!" I said, walking around and looking at everything. "What I need is a Kodiak moment here. Or at least a camera."

"Get out of the way!" 

I quickly moved, then looked around. Walking by me were two dwarves. One had white hair and the other had red. Both had beards, axes, and were clad in armor. I followed them to the gates.

"Cool…" I said, "I've always thought dwarves were cool…"

"Is that an insult?" The younger dwarf asked, threateningly.

"Not in the least. It was quite the opposite." My sister said, appearing from behind a bush, "Elrond said that there were going to be some Dwarves coming, so I hid here, so I could see them." She explained. 

I nodded as the Dwarves turned to leave.

"Wait! I forgot to introduce myself!" I shouted, running after them, "I am Chu, sister of Chi, at your service!"

They both looked at me as if I was an idiot. I wondered if the greetings were different for girls than everyone else.

"What did you do to them?" Chi asked, walking up.

"I tried to introduce myself. I think I messed up." I whispered.

"Oh." She said as they walked off, shaking their heads and muttering about strange girls.

"So, who else is coming? I know that everyone in Middle-Earth has to know about the Ring." I asked, sitting on the steps.

"Some other Elves, and some Men. I think that's all though. I guess they don't think Orcs should know." She said, also sitting.

"We could always be their representatives." I said. She started laughing, then I joined in. 

"Oh! Look! Pretty!" She said, suddenly jumping to her feet and pointing.

I looked there and saw a few Elves riding up. Star-struck, I watched them, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo." I said, practically drooling.

"Elves!" She said, starting to rush up to the gate-way, "Urk!" She jerked back when a hand grabbed her hair and didn't let her go farther.

"Darling Gandalf, is there a problem?" She asked, turning around to him, pulling her hair away from him.

"Do not run into the paths of horses." He said, kindly, "For you will be trampled under their hooves." 

"Wow, profound words…" I said, turning to my sister, "I see why you like him."

Unfortunately, she had taken off after him, yelling for him to wait up. I turned back to drool over the Elves.

"Who are you?" I asked, rushing up to one of them, "I'm Chu, sister of Chi, at your service." I remembered to bow this time, wondering if that was what I did wrong last time.

"Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." The tall blonde Elf bowed.

"Really?" I asked, not knowing what to say next.

"Yes, Miss Dwarf." He said as he walked toward the building.

"First a Hobbit, now a Dwarf! I'm Human, I tell you! **_H-U-M-A-N!_**" I shouted at him as he walked off.

"Would the young human please move and allow me passage?" I heard a male voice behind me.

"Depends. who are you?" I said, looking at the Human, unimpressed.

"I am Boromir, the son of Gondor's high steward." He said, bowing, "At your service."

"Thank you!" I shouted, "Finally! Someone else introduces the same as me!"

"My lady," He said, "Please move."

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, walking off, "I really don't care about Humans. There are too many in my world anyhow…"

*************************

I was using a Dwarven greeting, I know. Don't ask why the Dwarves chose not to speak back to me. I think that girl dwarves don't use that, so they didn't know what to do. Review!


	20. The Counsel of Elrond

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 10:

The Counsel of Elrond

I ran out of the room, chasing an Elf that had come into the room and said something about a counsel meeting to Frodo. I couldn't find him, but I did find Merry and Pippin. They were watching some sort of counsel meeting, where everyone was at. I went up to the group of people, leaving them behind.

"Hey, people!" I shouted, running into a huge circle of important looking people, "What is this all about?"

"Why are you here?" Elrond asked me, sighing heavily. Chi grabbed my arm and drug me over to sit on the other side of Gandalf, between him and Frodo.

"Continue." Chi said, as if he actually needed her permission. He almost, but not quite, rolled his eyes and continued.

"You have all been summoned here, each from his own people because of the doom that is at hand. We must find a way to stop the approaching catastrophe." He said, sounding very commanding, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo son of Drogo."

Frodo stood and walked to the center of the circle where a pedestal stood. He slowly, almost hesitantly put the Ring there and walked slowly back to his seat. As he sat back down, I could see that he wished to go and put it back in his pocket again and be done with it. As he did so, there were mutters from the group about how is was surprising.

"So it is true." I heard Boromir say, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"………" 

I shook my head. I almost thought I heard someone calling my name. The only person here who knew my real name was Chi, who was sitting on the other side of Gandalf, and it was obvious that she wasn't calling it. It was in my head.

"………."

I heard it again. This time I listened. The sound seemed to be coming from where the Ring was. Was it calling to me? How strange. I wanted to experiment more, but knew that if I went up and grabbed it, I would be met by opposition of the highest degree by the group of people around me.

"…………"

I finally just had to ignore it. After all, that's what I did to the voices in my head. In the meantime, Boromir had started a speech about the doom of the world in a dream.

"It said Isildur's bane had been found." He reached a hand for the Ring. I almost jumped out of my seat when Gandalf did. He did not attack Boromir as I would.

He started chanting in some horrible language. It hurt my ears and all that was within my existence to hear the language. All seemed to go dim as the words echoed with a dark resonance. Boromir backed down and sat in his seat once again. When he did, Gandalf stopped his terrible chant.

Elrond stood with a frown on his face as Gandalf sat back in his seat, "Never has that language been uttered here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon." Gandalf said, sitting back down by Chi, "For soon that language will be spoken in every corner of the world. The Ring is wholly and utterly evil."

Both Chi and I watched Gandalf revert back into his normal attitude with awe. I think that we both gained a new respect for him. We NEVER wanted to get on his bad side now. And if the Ring and its master were so much more evil and powerful, what then?

"It is a gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said, eyes still glued to the Ring. He once again stood, this time not moving for the Ring as quickly as before, "Mordor has grown stronger as of late and it has been long that by the forces of Gondor have your borders been kept safe. Give the Ring to Gondor, allow us to use our enemy's weapon against them!"

"Like Gondor is the only one protecting their borders…" I thought to myself sarcastically. Although I didn't know the whole situation, I was sure that the Man was exaggerating.

"You cannot wield the Ring. None of us can." Aragorn said in his soft and kind voice, the voice that Strider didn't use. "The Ring answers only to Sauron, its one master."

"What would a Ranger know of such matters?" Boromir said, snidely.

"More than you!" Chi said, jumping to her feet and posing, "Babylon 5!"

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas said, jumping to his feet as well, "This is Aragorn, son of Arothon. He is Isildur's heir."

"Isildur's heir?" Boromir said, looking for a moment awestruck.

"He is heir to the throne of Gondor as well. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said, as though he was actually getting his point across. Aragorn stood and said something in Elfish to him, which made him sit back down and look at them with annoyed eyes.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir pouted angrily as he went back to his seat, "Gondor needs no king."

"We cannot use this power." Gandalf said, dragging Chi back to sit down by him.

"It must be destroyed." Elrond said, seriously.

"…………"

"_Arrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!_" I stood up and covered my ears, "Quiet! Quiet I tell you!"

"What?" Chi asked, looking around Gandalf at me, "Do you hear it too?" 

"Yeah. Make it go away. It's getting annoying!" I growled.

"Okay." She smiled and cupped her hands around her mouth like a loudspeaker and yelled out, "_Draculaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!_"

I cringed, "Thanks a lot. Like Lestat's any better."

"What?" Everyone looked at us like we were weird.

"In-joke. Never mind. Never mind." I said, waving my hand, "Continue."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said, grabbing his father's axe and shattering it on the Ring. Frodo noticeably jumped, which caught my attention.

"Are you okay?" I whispered over at him. He was staring at the Ring. I assumed that he heard its voice again.

"It cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any weapon craft we here possess." Elrond said as Gimli got picked back up off his back, "It was made in the heart of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into Mordor and cast into the pit of Doom. Who will do this task?"

No one spoke for quite a few minutes. Finally Boromir spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Not only are there Orcs guarding the its dark gates, there is a evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is there, lidless, ever watching. It is a vast wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not even with 10,000 Men could you do this. It is folly." He said, shaking his head.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legoas said, jumping to his feet, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli said, angrily rising to his feet.

"And when you fail, what then?" Boromir shouted.

"I would die before I saw the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted. All the sudden everyone in the room started fighting, other than Frodo, Chi, and I.

"Just can't get along, ne?" I said to Chi.

"Really." She said, nodding, "Hey, what's up with Frodo?"

I looked over to see the Hobbit, with his hand clenched in a fist over his heart. He seemed to be hearing the Ring speaking to him. Calling his name. All of the sudden, he jumped to his feet.

"I will take it!" He said, loudly. The sound in the room dimmed considerably, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, turning around, "For as long as it is yours to bear."

"Well that's it for me too." Chi said, "I guess I'm going."

"I will protect you, Frodo, with my life." Aragorn said, walking over and bowing in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, nodding.

"And my axe!" Gimli said, not to be outdone by a mere Elf.

"It seems you bear the fate of us all, little one. I will go as well, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, walking over to them.

"Like we needed a jerk like that to come." Chi muttered.

"He's not going without me!" Sam said, coming out of hiding and rushing to his master's side.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is invited to a secret counsel meeting and you are not." Elrond said, nodding his head.

"Hey, we're going too! You' have to tie us up in sacks to leave us behind!" Merry said as he and Pippin rushed out of hiding as well. I loved the surprised look on Elrond's face at that moment.

"And besides, you need people of intelligence on this mission, quest…. thing?" Pippin said, nodding his head.

"That rules you out, Pip." Merry said to his friend.

"Be nice." I said, whacking Merry on the back of the head, "It sounds like something I would have said."

"Nine companions." Elrond said, nodding his head with approval, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Good. Where are we going?" Pippin asked, looking around.

"Mordor." I said, rolling my eyes, "What were you, asleep? Or couldn't you hear from where you were?"

"Why didn't he count us?" Chi asked me, "You haven't said you were going yet, though, you know."

"I don't know, and I **_am_** going." I said, "Maybe he wasn't counting Frodo?"

"Oh! I get it!" She said, "He's the Ring-bearer, so his **_companions_** are being counted, right?"

"Right!" I said, "What's for lunch?"

*********************

Make sense to me…. I thought it was nice to have a long chapter again! Did you? Review!


	21. XMen Reference

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 21:

X-Men Reference

"Where did Darling Gandalf go?" Chi asked me, looking around early the next morning after breakfast.

"How should I know. He's your boyfriend." I said, standing up from the table.

"I don't understand how you could be attracted to someone who is over ten times your age." Boromir said, sipping his drink.

"Easy." Chi said, glaring at him, "I don't like you much, Man person."

"His name is Bore-Oh-Meer." I said. He glared at me, as if I was saying it wrong, but I had practiced all morning.

"And it's because the guy who played him also played Magneto-sama in the X-Men movie." Chi said, nodding, "That makes his irresistible."

"Magneto? Movie?" Boromir looked at us confused, "What are these strange things of which you speak?"

"Yeah, I think his name is Ian something-or-other…" I trailed off, ignoring Boromir.

"How could you forget his last name?" Chi looked at me indignantly.

"Yeah, well, I bet you didn't even know his real name." I said, looking at her with a teasing grin.

"Sure I did. It's Eric Magnus Lehnsherr." She smiled.

"I know that!" I said, "Let's go look for him, okay?"

"Okay!" She said, happily.

"Darling Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Magneto sama!"

"Ian something-or-other dude!"

****************

I can't wait for the 2nd X-men movie to come out!!!! Umm, this was really short and pointless, but hey, we were there for two months! A lot of pointless stuff had to happen! Review if you think anything!


	22. My Birthday!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 22:

My Birthday!

"It's my Birthday!" I sang out loudly, a few weeks later. It seemed as if everyone needed to be prepared for going into Mordor.

"How do you figure?" Chi asked, looking over from her archery practice.

"Because!" I said, "If Frodo awoke on the 24th of October, then today counts out being my birthday!"

"But wasn't is Spring when we left home? How long have we been gone?" She asked, frowning.

"Well, yeah, it was… I figure that time's different here or something." I said, scratching my head.

"Time? How did he get here?" She said, then winked, "In-joke! Boy, there's a lot of them in this story, ne?"

"Well, yeah…" I said, "But I can't help it!"

Soon it was lunch time.

"So, I hear it's your birthday?" Merry asked me as we sat down at the table. Chi was sitting by Gandalf, of course, and I was sitting by the Hobbits.

"How old are you then?" Pippin asked. Everyone looked at Pippin in shock.

"You don't just ask a lady how old she is." Sam said to Pippin, "They don't like it."

"She's an old bag!" Chi spoke up, "A whole nineteen years old!"

Everyone stared in shock at me for a moment.

"Are you really so young?" Sam asked, looking at me worriedly.

"And what of it?" I muttered, "It isn't my fault. She's fifteen! Or is it sixteen?" I pointed at Chi.

Again there was silence. Gandalf looked uncomfortable for a moment, then turned back to his food. 

"In honor of it being my birthday, I am going to present you with a little skit, which most of you will hate me for!" I hopped up on an empty table, "Get up here, Chi."

"What are you doing a skit about?" She asked, getting up on top of the table too. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present to you a skit about how Gollum got the Ring in the first place!" I said, in my stage voice.

"I don't know how that goes! I haven't read the book!" Chi said. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's in the book. Just play along." I said, turning back to the audience, "I am Deagol, and this is my cousin Smeagol. We're going fishing today."

I fell to the table dramatically, "SUDDENLY, a great fish grabbed my line and DRUG me to the bottom of the lake!"

I jumped back up, "After getting loose, I swam to shore, *cough* coughing and *sputter* sputtering! But I found something in the lake! It was _shiny_ and _pretty_. As I sat on the shore, staring at the Ring," I sat on the table, "My cousin came up with **_greed_** in his eyes."

"A Ri-i-i-ng…" Chi (as Smeagol) said, looking at my hand with wide eyes.

"It is mine. I found it." I (as Deagol) said, meanly. She stood and looked blankly at me for a moment, then returned to character as she came up with an idea.

"Dear cousin…" She said, slyly, "You haven't given me my birthday present yet. I want that! Forget about your other one!"

"I have so given you one. It was expensive too. You can't have this, you greedy being. I found it and I'm going to keep it. So there." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I want **_T-H-A-T!_**" She said, leaping for my throat. I fell, dead to the ground. We rose and bowed, although there were no applause in the hall at all.

"You can go back to eating your lunch." I told Chi, who was returning to her own personality. She did, and I stayed on the table.

"Here is the poem that surrounds the Ring, although I am sure that you all know it well." I said, "*Ahem* 

__

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their hills of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

No one clapped. My sister was busy eating, so no one wanted to at all. They all watched me in shock and horror.

"Well done, ain't it?" I said, in another voice, "Old Prince John is having an archery tournament tomorrow."

"An archery tournament? Ol' Rob could win that standing on his head." I continued my skit of one.

"Thank you, Little John, but I'm sure we're not invited."

"There'll be one very disappointed if you don't come."

"Yeah, ol' bushel-britches, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham."

"No, Maid Marian."

"Maid Marian?"

"Yeah, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner."

"A kiss to the winner? Did you hear that John? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't remember the next line exactly, so here is my next part!" I said, "Hmm… what next…?"

Chi slammed her glass down on the table. I watched her as she jumped up onto the table and started posing, "_Darkness beyond twilight,_

Crimson beyond blood that flows! 

Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows! 

I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand 

before the mighty gift bestowed placed in my unworthy hand! 

Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

**__**

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

Both of us shouted at the same time, doing a motion along with it. The Elves all started filing out of the dining hall, getting bored with us. 

"Ah, who needs you anyhow!" I shouted, throwing a shoe at them and missing, "Let's get back to my party!"

********************

Two references in this one:

Disney's Robin Hood

Slayers

********************

I was looking at what time of the year it took place and found that my b-day took place when we were in Rivendell! Sorry that the Gollum thing wasn't too accurate, but my sis hasn't read the books yet! Wasn't it too exciting? Review! 


	23. Mithril and Sting

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 23:

Mithril and Sting

"Fighting evil by moonlight…" I wondered around the halls, until I found Frodo's room. It was empty, so I decided to look for Bilbo. He was always interesting, after all.

"It's a piece of love.." I sang, as I finally found the door to Bilbo's room. "What do you know? Hiya Frodo!" I said, hopping in, "Whacha doin'?" 

"I was giving Frodo Sting, the sword that I told you about. Also this vest, made of Mithril." Bilbo said. The mood seemed tense, as though something huge had happened moments before.

"No, really?" I asked, looking at the sword, "I wish there were some Orcs around so we could test it out."

"Excuse me, Mr. Frodo, we need you now." An Elf guard came into the room and escorted Frodo out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bilbo, I'm going to follow Frodo around for a while." I said, waving, "And you look tired anyhow. You should take a nap or something. Bye!"

******************

Way too short. My apologies people! Review anyhow!


	24. Chi

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 24:

Chi…..

"Don't beat up the dwarf, his actor is really tall in real life!" I shouted at Chi as she "beeped" Gimli's nose.

"Really? I would never have guessed." She said, "Beeeeeeep!"

"Now cut that out!" I said, bonking my hand on Gimli's helmet, "Leave the poor guy alone! He does not deserve your wrath!"

"'Wrath?'" Chi quoted as Gimli walked off, clearly annoyed with us, "'Is this Captain bad tempered?'"

"'Is he bad tempered? The man is a raging volcano, tormented by inner demons, the like of which mere mortals cannot fathom.'" I continued.

"'He's got demons? Cool!'" She finished, "So, why shouldn't I bother the Dwarf?"

"Because, what if his actor found out that you were 'beeping' his character's nose? He might come beat you up." I said, shaking my finger at her.

"Oh, that reminds me, who are you going to choose?" She asked, sitting on the ground. I had brought dinner out here so that we could eat outside away from everyone else.

"Choose?" I asked, looking at her blankly.

"Yeah. Claim, you know." She started eating a sandwich-type thing, "I already have Gandlaf, so who are you going to pick."

"I don't think it's as simple as that." I said, also starting to eat "What if I choose somebody that doesn't like me?"

"Look," She said, "The only one who hates you is Aragorn. Sam and Gandalf are both claimed, so everyone else is up for grabs." She paused, "Well, maybe not. If you choose Boromir, I'll put you out of your misery."

"Boromir? I should hope not!" I said, "You and him are enemies too, huh? Just like me and Aragorn."

"Or the mongoose and the cobra." Chi said, nodding, "So?"

"Hmm… There's way too many websites dedicated to everyone. Mainly the Elf and Frodo. I think it's because of their unnatural appearances." I said, thinking about it for a moment, "If I chose one of them, I might have to deal with a horde of angry fan-girls."

"Unnatural?" She asked, "Oh, like Frodo's too-blue eyes, and Elf-dude's black eyebrows with his blonde hair?"

"Yeah." I said, "I wish he would dye his eyebrows too. It really gets on my nerves."

"Well, maybe Mr. Whoever-he-is didn't want blonde eyebrows when he took off the wig." Chi said, sneeringly.

"Orlando Bloom." I said, "And don't say that too loud, I can almost hear those fan-girls with their pitchforks and torches."

"Well, how should I know who he is? I don't pay attention!" Chi said, defensively.

"You shouldn't. I do, though. Wanna hear, I can list the Hobbits off: Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Billy Boyd, and Dominic Monaghan! Bwa-hah-hah-hah-ha!"

"Sean-whatever is the guy who stepped on the glass, right?" Chi asked. We both cringed.

"I almost wish that I didn't watch that part. I'll never be able to see Sam running to the shore after Frodo without seeing all that blood again." I said, shaking my head, "I hope he was all right."

"I think so. After all, he did the other two movies, didn't he?" Chi said, as we picked up out stuff and started to move into the building, "I was really impressed with Aragorn's actor though. If he really got called there the last day before filming. His sword stuff was pretty impressive. And the first shoot with him was Weatherthrop? Hey, you were there, right?"

"Oh!" I said, laughing as we walked in the hallway, "Did you hear about how Sam and the others got really good with sword fighting. They didn't want to be beaten, because they were so good!"

"Really?" She asked, "Well, I'm off in search of Gandalf! Tell me when you reach a decision."

"Okay!" I said, sighing.

"What were you up to?" Aragorn said as I walked into the dining hall and put our dishes back to where they belonged.

"Not much, Strider." I said, "Are we going soon? I don't think it's good for Frodo to have this Ring much longer than he needs to."

"Perhaps. The Ring weighs heavily on the bearer and the burden does not grow lighter with time." Aragorn said.

"Boy, you people are long-winded here." I said, "But it's not like Frodo would give into it. After all he is a Hobbit."

"A Hobbit, yes, but he has been stabbed by a Morgul blade, which is still in his veins. The corruption does not come easily, but to Frodo, I fear it will come too soon." He said.

"You say that like a Hobbit **_could_** be corrupted." I said, raising my eyebrows with skepticism, "No, I do not believe that even Frodo would betray us. Even at the end."

******************

References in this one:

Muppet Treasure island

Kodomo no Omocha

******************

Review! This is such a stupid story! 


	25. Desperate Measures

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 25:

Desperate Measures

"Or bond to keep you farther than you would go.." I heard Elrond saying as my sister and I ran down the hallway. We were still on the second story. At this rate, they would leave without us.

"Desperate times…" I said to Chi as they turned to go. She nodded, climbing onto the balcony.

"Darling Gandalf!" She screamed as she fell. Gandalf turned quickly, and caught her with some magical thingy that allowed her to land unharmed. She ran to his side and hugged him, "You were going to leave without me!" He looked at her, slightly exasperated.

"Here goes something." I said, jumping off the edge, trying to push myself far enough away that I would make it to where the people stood, "Don't let me die!!!" I screamed as I plummeted.

I panicked as I saw that Chi was distracting Gandalf's attention enough that he couldn't cast a spell. If I lived, I would kill her. Of course, my eyes were glued shut, so I wasn't looking. Then I realized, hey, I should have hit the ground by now. Did I? Was I dead? I peeked open a eye.

"Elf dude! You saved me!" I hugged Legolas, who was holding me.

"I think you're breaking him." Chi said, "He looks awful frail, and you know how heavy we are."

"Oh, yeah." I said, "You can let me down now." He did. Maybe I was mistaken, but I could have sworn that he rubbed his arms like they were sore. If I was sure of it, I would have kicked him, but I wasn't. Quite.

"Are we going now?" Pippin asked. Gandalf nodded, with Chi latched onto his arm. They were walking right behind Frodo. I was at the tail-end of the "Fellowship" as they called it, behind Gimli the Dwarf.

"It's not my fault that I broke the Elf. I wouldn't have cared if Boromir or Aragorn caught me. I didn't mean to. If he dies, what happens then? Do I get accused of murder?" I muttered beneath my breath. At least these Elves were nice enough to give Chi and I new packs. I needed enough room to carry the supplies that they gave me as well as my own clothes. I was still wearing my flannel jacket, as was my sister. It was our trademark impression, so we used it as often as we could.

********************

I broke the ELF! Oh no! Are you mad? Review!


	26. So Clingy

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 26:

So clingy……

"So, Gandalf, who is this girl who is constantly clinging to your side?" Aragorn asked as we rested for the last time that day. Chi, the Hobbits, and I were always wanting to stop every hour to three and Gandalf had finally said that it was growing late enough for us to stop for the night.

"To this girl I am indebted. She is the one who took me in after the Lord of the Eagles dropped me too soon. She nursed me back to health and insisted on coming with me to ascertain that I was healthy." Gandalf said in his long-winded way.

"Ouch!" I complained over by the Hobbits, "My feet are so sore!"

"Take off your shoes. I'll bet that you'll feel better then." Pippin suggested.

"Good idea, but I'm not walking around without them tomorrow." I said, yanking them off my feet. Chi walked up from the river just then.

"Hey, what's been going on since I left?" She asked, "Whoa! What is that awful smell? Oh, you just took off your shoes. Never mind."

"One of those Men said that you were clingy and Gandalf said that you saved him." I said, pointing to where the Men and Gandalf sat. The Hobbits and I were sitting by the fire, waiting for dinner, so the Men and Gandalf were a bit farther away, sitting on logs. Gimli was standing a bit away on the other side of the fire, and Legolas had gone to scout the area. 

"Did he now? Which one?" Chi said, her eyes lighting up with indignity and anger.

"That one." I said, pointing at Aragorn. She didn't look where I pointed and assumed that I had pointed at Boromir. She went over to him.

"Boromir." She said in a threatening manner, "**_HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M CLINGY?!_**"

"It was Aragorn who said that you were such." Boromir said, looking at her.

"Oh, did he now?" She grabbed Boromir's hair and yanked him over to Aragorn, "**_HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M CLINGY?!_**"

"You are clingy and your sister is a flirt." He said, matter-of-a-factly, "I did not mean it as an insult, as I was just describing your most prominent feature."

"**_I'M NOT A FLIRT!_**" I shouted, running over there on my sore feet. I grabbed his beard and pulled it so that his head banged against Boromir's, since Chi was still holding it.

"Ladies," Gandalf said, kindly, "Please release the Men and return to your previous activities." 

"Okay, Darling Gandalf!" Chi said, dropping Boromir and clinging to Gandalf's arm.

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes and dropping Aragorn. I went back to the fire, where all the Hobbits were smiling, "Eh, what's so funny?" I glared darkly at them.

"Strider's face when your grabbed his beard!" Merry laughed.

"Yeah," I said, snickering, "That was funny, wasn't it?"


	27. The Greed Of Men

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 27:

The Greed of Men

"Food…" I practically drooled as the Hobbits cooked dinner for us. Sam was the best cook, so it was mainly him. Of course, we had been on the road for a few days now, so were getting kind of hungry.

"I'm dieing…" Chi said, also drooling. 

"What's wrong with the rest of you? I feel like a pig eating this much!" I said, stomping my foot, "Don't you tell me that Men, Dwarves, and Elves don't eat!!"

"They're guys. If they complained then they wouldn't look as 'manly' to the others." Chi said, happy because she was the first one to eat.

"Yeah, I suppose. Balding pigs." I said, which made Chi star laughing, choking on her dinner.

"But they look nothing like Wufei!" She giggled. 

They all looked at us curiously.

"You people like stories, and I'll tell it to you as soon as I get some food! In-joke!" I finished my sentence in a large crescendo.

Soon we were all fed. Chi finished eating first, so she started telling them the tale of Wufei, who became a balding pig. She started getting distracted from the tale once she realized that the Hobbits could be easily frightened, and started adding in terrible gruesome monsters. 

As soon as I was done eating, I walked off, totally trying to keep from laughing at my sister's descriptions. It seemed as though she had watched too much television. I would have done the same, so I couldn't say much.

"Boromir!" I said, as I tripped over him and fell to the ground, "What are you doing out here? Didn't you want dinner?"

"If they only gave me the Ring…" He said, as though to himself, "Do you realize how much Gondor needs that power?"

"Umm, actually no." I said. This dude was okay, but really creepy when it came to the Ring. He was the one that had been saying that they should use it for Gondor during the counsel meeting.

"Are you not a human? Your allegiance lies with Gondor or Rohan! We are being overrun by chaos. If we had that power, we could smite our foes easily." He said, as I sat down.

"Yep, I'm a human, alright." I said, looking at him, "But you know, isn't the source of all that chaos Sauron and the Ring anyhow. So no matter who has that power, you're not going to get any better unless it is destroyed, right? Didn't you hear about Isildur? Mega-creepy."

"Of course! Even small children all know that tale! If it were given to me…" 

"If it were given to you…?" I asked. He stood up and walked off, as though there was some reason. I hadn't heard that reason approach, but then he spoke to me.

"Be wary of the greed of Men." Legolas said.

"Yo, Elf. Get sick of the story?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Perhaps." He nodded, leaning against a tree.

"So…" I said, trying to figure out why he was there, "Did you get sick of the story, or leave for some _other_ reason?"

I jumped to my feet, "Well, I'll leave you to do your thing. Bye." I walked off quickly. That wasn't the best thing to have said, but I couldn't think of any better way to phrase it.

"And all was well. For the time being." Chi was saying. No one had finished their dinners yet, too engrossed in the story.

"Don't give them too many nightmares." I said, sitting down.

She chuckled, then ran over to Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, "Did you like my story?!"


	28. Tiggers

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 28:

Tiggers!

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things. Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of strings.." I sang as we traveled a few days later.

"Springs!" Chi corrected me.

"Didn't I say that?" I asked her. She was still at the head of the group and I was still at the tale end. We sang a lot since we were bored and it was too hard to talk against such a distance.

"You said strings!" She said, looking back at me.

"Whatever." I shook my head, "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" 

"But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is.." Chi sang along with me.

"I'm the only one!" We sang together.

"How can you both be the only one?" Merry interrupted.

"That's just the way that it goes." I took the time to explain as Chi kept on going.

"Tiggers are cuddly fellas, Tiggers are awfully sweet, everyone else is jealous, and that's why I repeat and repeat…" Chi sang, "The wonderful thing about Tiggers…"

"Hey, what's wrong with the Elf up there?" I asked, looking around Gimli.

"He is accustomed to the singing of his own people. To hear such un-beautiful music as this is painful to his ears." Aragorn said, pausing. 

"That's just mean!" I said, indignant, "Sure, we're not the best in the world, but he doesn't have to rub it in."

"He was not. That is why he has not spoken in all the time since we started traveling." Aragorn told me.

"Hmph." I said, annoyed, "Hey, Elf!" I said, running as fast as I could to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He asked, slowing to allow me to catch up to him.

"Boy, you run fast…" I said, wheezing, "Anyhow, Aragorn said that you don't like our singing?"

"He should not have said that." Legolas said as he continued to walk much faster than I was accustomed. 

"Does that mean that you don't like it or that you do and he was lying? What am I saying, Aragorn may be a creep, but he doesn't lie. Kings don't lie, do they?" I paused dramatically, "Do they, Elf dude?"

"Kings are no better than you or I." Legolas said, avoiding the question, "I would inquire you of a small matter."

"Does that mean you want to ask me a question?" I asked, "Sure, go right ahead."

"Why do you not speak my name?" He asked.

"I haven't figured out how to pronounce it yet." I said, "Sorry that you noticed. I don't say the Dwarf's often either. People ask me who I'm talking about if I do… It's annoying, so I avoid it."

"Break time!" Chi yelled at us, "Get back here!"

"I'm back!" I said, waving my arms wildly as I rushed back, "Hey, did you know that the Elf hates our singing?"

"We should sing more!" She said as she sat down, "Is that why you rushed off?"

"Yeah. I guess so." I said, also sitting, "Finally, a break. Have you noticed how these are getting fewer and farther between?"

"Yeah. I tried to get Gandalf to give us more breaks instead of less, but he wouldn't buy it." She said as we sat quietly for a few moments.

"Ah-ha!" I shouted, jumping to my feet, "I figured it out! Why girls like the Elf so much!"

"Cause he's pretty?" Chi asked, looking at me like I was weird.

"Well, maybe that too," I said, considering it for a moment, "But that's not what I was going to say! It's his name!"

"The one we don't know how to pronounce?" She stared at me, "What's that got to do with it?"

"Like this," I said, "It's 'Leggo, lass'!"

"I don't get it." She said, looking at me blankly.

"Just a minute." I said, "Elf! Get over here!"

He came over, "Yes?"

"You're so gullible." I smiled, "Anyhow, Chi, see; when he was made, they wanted to name his something that would make girls like him, so they named him:" I grabbed his arm, and said in a whiney voice, "Leggo, Lass! As in, let go of him, girls! He's mine and no one else's!"

"Okay. I still don't get it, but okay." Chi said. Then she laughed loudly for some time, then stared at Legolas for a moment, "Hey, Chu…"

"Yeah?" I asked, "You get it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point." She said, pointing to Legolas, "You're making him blush."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He was blushing. It was cute; his fair face had turned bright red and he just stood there uncomfortably. Laughing, I released his arm, "You may go now." We laughed until there were tears in our eyes.

"Aren't Elves cute?" I asked, still snickering, but trying to stop.

"Ah, wizards best them any day." She said, "Although I've never seen Darling Gandalf blush before. He probably couldn't if he wanted to." We sat there in silence for a few moments, thoughtfully.

"Wanna go see if the Dwarf can blush?" Chi asked.

"Defiantly." I said, hopping to my feet alongside her.

"Hey, what do you do to make a Dwarf blush?" I asked as we stood in front of Gimli. 

"I dunno." She said, "What can we do to make you blush?"

Gimli shifted uncomfortably, and glared at us.

"I know!" Chi said, with a sudden flash of insight. She leaned over and whispered her plan to me.

"Why me?" I whined. She just smiled.

"Go ahead." She grinned.

"Okay…" I said, doubtfully, "But I blame it all on you if I get killed." I leaned forward and kissed Gimli's nose. He just stood there in shock for a moment. I backed away quickly and hid behind Chi.

"It was her idea!" I shouted as Gimli came out of shock and started yelling loudly in Dwarfish.

"#$*&#&&#$#^*%%$!!!!" He yelled angrily.

"Perhaps we should get moving again." Gandalf said, coming over, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Chi said, grabbing his arm.

"Please let me use him for protection, too!" I begged Chi, rushing after her.

"Okay, but just this once. And you can't actually hug him." She said. I was fine with that. As long as I had a shield, Gimli couldn't kill me as easily. I actually wondered if he would if he could. I wasn't about to take my chances.

******************

References:

Winnie The Pooh (never would have guessed, huh?)

******************

Please review!


	29. Beat Up Boromir!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 29:

Beat up Boromir? Who? Us?

"Another break!" I said, sitting on top of a rock, near where Chi and Gandalf sat, "Are you sure there aren't snakes here?"

"That's what Gandalf says." Chi said, nodding. Legolas was looking the way that we were to go, Gimli was also resting, Frodo and Sam were getting lunch ready, Aragorn sat and rested, smoking his pipe, while Pippin and Merry were learning how to fight with Boromir.

"If we hold to this course we will stay west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there we were turn East to Mordor." Gandalf said, as though he was going over it in his mind.

"That's why he doesn't want us to practice with him." I said, observing that Merry and Pippin ganged up on Boromir and were playfully beating him up. Aragorn had tried to interfere, but teamwork defeated him as well.

"Why?" Chi said innocently, "Just because once we had him down, we would bean him with rocks?"

"That's it!" I smiled, leaning back, "Although I wouldn't doubt that we would use rocks to _get_ him down."

"If anyone asked my opinion, which I note they're **_not_**…" Gimli started, "I'd say that we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

"No, Gimli. I would not pass through the mines of Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said, thoughtfully smoking his pipe.

"That is a disgusting habit that you guys all seem to have." I said, "But then again, what can I say? There's more of you than me."

"Elf doesn't smoke." Chi said, "That's one more on our side."

"Very true." I nodded, "but you can't expect an Elf to smoke, after all. It's just sad that all the Hobbits would smoke, too. If I didn't know how old they were, I'd say that it brought old age instead of delaying it, as it has apparently done here."

"Ah, but how old is the Elf?" Chi pointed out, "I bet he's older than all of them combined."

"I don't really know… Something around 3,000, I think." I trailed off, "I never paid attention to anyone other than the Hobbits' ages."

"What is that?" Sam said, looking off where Legolas was looking.

"Nothing. it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said, as if he was talking to a coward.

"It is moving fast, and against the wind." Boromir said. Everyone was now looking there. I nodded to Chi and we went to go hide. I got stuck in a bunch of sagebrush and couldn't move.

"Cerbain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed. 

"Hide! Quickly!" Aragorn shouted as everyone ran to hide. Chi squealed happily as Gandalf covered her mouth to keep her from talking. Suddenly we were surrounded with birds. They flocked around for a while, then flew off.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed as they all moved from their hiding places, "The passage south is being watched. Me must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"That's all well and good," I said, "But would someone help me out of this sagebrush?"

*******************

References:

None that I can see…

*******************

Please review, my precious….


	30. Bear Feet!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 30:

Hobbits have bear feet!

"It's cold!" I said as we walked up the Mountain that Gandalf was leading us over, "At least, I wish that I had brought winter clothes…" I glared darkly at Chi, who had changed into her warm clothes before we had started up the Mountain. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was using Gandalf as a source of heat.

"Well, I shouldn't feel too bad. You Hobbits have bare feet." I said, smiling and patting Frodo on the back. I guess that was too much for him, as he tripped and fell backwards down the Mountain until Aragorn caught him and pulled him upright. He checked his neck to see if the Ring was still there, and got a terrible look of fear as he discovered it missing. I saw it laying there where he had first fell over.

I was about to pick it up and give it back when Boromir got there first. He stared at it as he held it. I frowned at him as he stood there.

"Boromir." Aragorn said in a stern tone.

"What a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing…" His eyes were glued on the Ring, "Such a little thing."

"Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded. I prepared myself to tackle him if he didn't, but he walked over to Frodo and gave it back to him.

"As you wish. I care not." He laughed a little nervous chuckle as he returned to the rest of the group. I could still see him glancing back every once in a while.

"Can't you just see him, thinking about the helicopter ride back?" Chi laughed, breaking the serious mood that I had gotten into.

"Yeah! He did a good job, considering, though." I laughed as well.

****************

References:

FOTR extended edition

****************

Review? Yes?


	31. More Coldness

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 31:

More coldness…

Gandalf and Chi were leading the way. Chi was latched around his waist, crying that he was warm.

"I want a wind-block too!" I yelled out, although the wind was blocking most of the sound that I made, since I was in the back. 

"What do you think I am?" Gimli, who stood in front of me yelled back at me.

"You're not good enough!" I shouted, "What's going on up there?!"

"I don't know!" He shouted, "I still think we should go through Moria!"

"Why?" I hollered, "Is it that bad that we're all getting frost-bite?" 

"There is a fell voice on the wind." I heard Legolas say. It was kind of strange, but since he was an Elf, after all, it was forgivable. 

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

"What do you want him for?" I shouted. No one other than Gimli heard me, and chose to ignore me anyhow.

"He is trying to bring down the Mountain on us! Gandalf, we must go back!" Aragorn shouted to him.

"No!" Gandalf yelled, then turned to the way that the wind was coming from and yelled something that I didn't understand and all of the sudden, we were covered in snow. It made me panic at first, but when I realized that we weren't covered all that deep, I felt better.

"I'm drowning!" I tried to laugh, but it was hard when you were that cold.

"We have to get off the Mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too near to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"If we cannot go over the Mountain, then let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said, once again voicing his opinion. I noticed that everyone was doing that at the moment. 

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said, seeing that all were against him.

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

"Like they're your main concern here!" Chi shouted, sarcastically.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, kindly.

"We shall go through Moria." I head Gimli echo Frodo's words. "Turn around."

"I can't lead us. I don't know where we're going." I complained, leading us back down the path that Gandalf had left for us.

"it's way too cold for singing in the snow…" I sang as we traveled on.

*****************

References:

None? Again?

*****************

Review! Do it or the Ring will destroy Middle Earth!


	32. Enter Ki

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 32:

Enter Ki

"Frodo, come help an old man." Gandalf said as we finally reached to bottom of the Mountain. Frodo walked over to him and Chi. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but could tell that it was something serious.

"So, what's up with this place? It defiantly," I said, as we traveled through the forest, "Is freaky."

"You're not just whistling Violent Desire, you know." Chi said, dangling off Gandalf's arm. They had finished their conversation with Frodo, "Remember the movie, after all."

"I remember the book, after all." I said, high-and-mightily.

"Well, maybe I'll read them _some_day…" She said, "But not now…You didn't happen to bring it with you, did you?"

"Wish I did, but no." I answered.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said, his eyes widening in awe.

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut. They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Oooh." Chi said, "Why do we care?"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said.

"Stop fighting. I don't care who messed up the whole Dwarf and Elf alliance," I said, scoldingly, "But if you two want to make sure that the Ring makes it to its doom, you'll be friends."

"What is she talking about?" Pippin asked Merry, who shrugged.

"They seem to know what she is talking about, though." Merry pointed out as Gimli and Legolas stopped their bickering and were silent.

"It can only be seen by starlight and moonlight. Ah, there." Gandalf said, as the clouds moved, showing the gateway, "The words are in the Elven-tongue of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder days. They say only: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter._"

"What does that mean?" Merry asked.

"It is plain enough," said Gimli, "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."

"Yes." Gandalf said, "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

The doors didn't move. He tried something else, yelling out "_Edro, edro!"_, which I took meant open. They still didn't move.

"Hey, Dwarf. This is your mine, right? What's the password?" Chi asked.

Gimli looked insulted and walked over to somewhere else.

"I once knew every spell in the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf said, finally giving up from trying to push them open manually, and leaning his head against the door.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Pippin asked, voicing my own thoughts.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from answering foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words!" Gandalf nearly shouted.

"Oooooh…" Chi and I said, in awe.

"Gandfalf got mad." 

"Gandalf got very mad."

"Oooooh…" We said again, then started laughing. After all, what else were we there for?

Just then, Gimili's yelp came from a little ways away. I skipped over to see Gimli, tripped, sitting on the ground. It wasn't that he tripped that bothered me, it was what he tripped on.

"Chi!!!" I screeched, "Here! Now!"

"What is it?" She asked, coming over. She looked to where I was pointing. She screamed as well.

"Be silent." Aragorn said, clapping his hands over both our mouths at once.

"It is a young Human boy." Legolas said, "He is unconscious, but alive."

"You are our healer." Aragorn said, releasing me. I fell to my knees by the boy. It was my younger brother. He was hurt. Nearly dead, as far as I could tell. It looked like he had fallen quite a way to land here on the rocks.

I pulled a few healing things out of my bag and started healing him. Soon, his wounds were on the way to being healed. Chi was released and went back to Gandalf. She seemed slightly bothered by it.

"Okay, who is going to carry Ki?" I asked, coming up with the name on a impulse, "Cause he IS coming with us." I looked at the group. I wasn't really trusting of Elves in the strength area, Gimli didn't look all too pleased with the prospect, I knew that Hobbits didn't have that much strength, and Aragorn hated me.

"Boromir!" I said in a cutesy tone, "Wanna do me a favor? Please? Carry my brother?"

"Oh, very well…" He said, not too pleased.

"Don't drop him or suffer Gandalf's wrath!" I warned as he picked up Ki.

"Gandalf? What does he have to do with this?" Merry asked.

"Chi would convince him." I said, very decidedly.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo said, as though he hadn't heard the whole conversation, "What is the Elfish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" Gandalf said. The doors opened and everyone cheered. Well, Chi and I did at least. Ki was unconscious, but he would have too if he had been awake. We started though the doors.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will see firsthand the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, meat ripe off the bone." Gimli said as though he was really excited about it, "it is home to my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine! A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir said as Gandalf cast a light spell, "it is a tomb!"

"What?" Gimli said, looking around on the ground, "_No!_** _Nooooo!_**"

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were jabbering about until I noticed that there were dead bodies laying all over the place.

"Geeeeek!" I screamed. 

"Geek?" Chi asked, then saw the bodies, "Geeeeeek! Gandalf, **_there's dead things in here!_**"

I started to snicker, but then I remembered. This was really happening. This wasn't just in some fanfic.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, the smell of the rotting bodies getting to my stomach.

"Goblins!" Legolas said, examining a arrow that was in a decaying corpse. Everyone drew their weapons and looked around as if they expected to be attacked any moment.

"We must go back!" Boromir said, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! It was a mistake to have come here! Get out!"

I started to turn around, "Don't you drop my brother!" I shouted as I saw Frodo getting grabbed by a large octopus type creature.

"Octomarfus!" Chi shouted, pointing. It would have been funny, had it not been that someone was going to die. Namely, Frodo.

They fought if for a while, which led us deeper into the mines and caused a cave-in around the edge. Frodo had gotten free, thanks to Aragorn's help. Gandalf lit the end of his staff.

"It appears that we must pass through the mines of Moria. Let us hope that our presence here will go unnoticed. We have a four-day journey ahead of us, so keep up." Gandalf said, Chi hanging off his arm.

*********************

References:

Vampire Princess Miyu

An Octomarfus is a giant octopus type monster we made up

*********************

(Shiver) That was a tough chapter to live through. So my brother is in on it now too. Your opinion?


	33. Threats, Bribes, and Something Else

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 33:

Threats, Bribes, and something else?

It was early the next morning that Ki woke up. Of course, we couldn't really tell, but that's when we decided it was morning. I explained the situation to the kid, who seemed really excited that he was taking part in his favorite movie. Try as I might, I couldn't convince him that he was really there as himself, not as a superhero. 

"So, how did you get here anyhow?" I asked, getting faintly frustrated with the kid.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, avoiding my eyes, but when it came to it and he had to tell me, he spoke quickly and quietly, "I was climbing on the roof and I fell off."

"What were you doing that for?!" I said, widening my eyes, "Don't do things like that! What would have happened if you hadn't gotten teleported here? You might have gone to the hospital!"

He looked at me for a moment in silence. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say more on the subject. I sighed and clapped my hand on his shoulder.

"It's really not _too_ bad here." I leaned over, and looked at him closely, "I brought deodorant, soap, shampoo, and other stuff like that, so if you have a problem, just ask. Chi brought MRE's and some other stuff like that. You're going to have to walk a lot, so get ready."

"Let us begin our day." Gandalf said, coming over to me.

"If you say so." I looked at Ki, "You have to be good. I really, _really_ can't take care of you at the moment, so you be as careful as you can. We might come up against Orcs or Goblins, and that Gollum is following us."

"Orcs? I like Gollum." He said, cheerfully. I sighed told him to go over with Chi. Then, I took it upon myself to threaten all of the Fellowship.

"If my brother does not come out of this alive and whole, I will…." I paused, "Throw you all into the crack of Doom myself!"

They all nodded. It seemed to me as if they were just humoring me, however, I couldn't do anything about it. I had sent Ki over to Chi because I thought it was safer by the wizard, after all. And since I was the one that was the farthest away from him, it wouldn't do to have him near me.

*******************

References:

MRE = Meal Ready to Eat (it's an army thing)

*******************

Is that why he falls? Because it's so safe by him? (Sigh) What do you think? I've worked so hard!


	34. Quotes

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 34:

Quotes

"The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard, seeking my counsel…" I quoted as we walked along. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Don't quote from the movie!" Chi scolded, looking back at me. 

"Why not?" Ki asked, also looking back.

"Because, we might mess up the whole stinking dimension!" Chi said, "I don't really care, as long as Darling Gandalf is there, of course, but still!"

"Yeah. It might end up like that fanfic." I laughed.

"What fanfic?" Ki asked. Everyone started to move again, realizing that they would never understand us at all.

"The one where…" I clapped my hand over Chi's mouth to keep her from saying it out loud.

"Sauron takes over Frodo's body and Boromir is alive." I whispered, releasing Chi's mouth. She started laughing.

"They're running backwards! And they're getting faster as they go!" She quoted, giggling. I started to as well. Ki just looked at us.

"Come on. Let's get going." I smiled, grabbing Ki and trying to catch up with the rest of them. We were starting to go across another narrow ledge.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," Gandalf said, "But in Mithril." The light from his staff increased and allowed us to look down what just moments ago, I had regarded as a pit.

"Ooooooooh…" Ki said, "Pretty…." I think he was basically voicing what everyone else was thinking as they looked at the shimmering mithril that was embedded in all the ground and walls.

"Bilbo had a shirt made of mithril rings. Throin gave it to him." Gandalf said, for no apparent reason. 

"Oooh! That was a kingly gift of him!" Gimli commented.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was more than the Shire." Gandalf said, with Chi holding tightly onto him and Ki.

"Isn't that the one he gave you?" I whispered to Frodo, my eyes widening far beyond what I ever thought they would. He nodded, and I moved away from him. I now had an irrational fear that I would somehow damage its value.

"You be careful then." I whispered as I dropped to the back of the group, following them slowly.

**************

References:

FOTR, the unextended and extended versions

KT Shy's fanfic, which I believe is on my favorite author's list

*************

Sorry about that reference. I couldn't help it! You should read that fic anyhow. You might like it. There's another where Frodo is a kitten. "He didn't ruin _your_ hair or your dreams, but he ruined **_mine_**!" ß Another good fic. Review? Need I remind you?


	35. Smergle Strikes Back

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 35:

Smergle Strikes Back

"So," I asked Chi a while after we stopped, because Gandalf didn't know where we were, "What all did you pack in there?"

"Stuff." She said, opening her bag for reference, "Lifesavers, MRE's, clothes, one of Dad's knives…."

"Isn't he going to be annoyed?" Ki asked, also looking.

"I dunno. I just took it out of his drawer of knives," Chi said, "Oh! And my flashlight!" She pointed it at her face, "Hmm… which way does it turn on? Oops!" She shone the flashlight in her eyes, and moved it away quickly, shining it at us and blinking.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said, closing my eyes.

"Hmmm… Who can I flash with this?" She laughed evilly, "Do you think Boromir would go blind?"

"Go ahead." I said, "Just don't blind us."

"Boromir…" Chi said in an all-too-innocent tone of voice. Then she heard Gandalf talking and decided to abandon her quest.

"Whatcha talking about?" She said, rushing over to Gandalf and Frodo.

"Smeagol." Gandalf said, "The creature known as Gollum that has been following us."

"I've been waiting for this." Chi smiled, then, "Snergle?"

"Smeagol." He corrected her.

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Snergle?"

"Smeagol."

"Smergle?"

"Déjà vu." I said, walking over to Frodo, "Right?"

"Ah, the exit is that way." Gandalf said, looking over Chi.

"He remembered!" Merry said.

"No, but the fresh air is coming from this way." Gandalf said, "If ever in doubt, always trust your nose, Meriadoc."

*******************

References:

Slight Might and Magic…. 6?

*******************

Hey, she wanted to do it too. Actually, she came up with it. Too short? Let me know!


	36. Flight From Moria

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 36:

Flight From Moria

"AUUUG! MORE DEAD PEOPLE!" Chi cried out, frustrated as we discovered yet another chamber full of dead people. I think that Ki was getting kind of sick, too. This room had Gimli upset. Gandalf read an insert of a journal that seemed really creepy, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember anything but the last line.

"They are coming." 

Pippin knocked a body down the well, which echoed horrendously. Gandalf yelled at him, telling him to jump down next time. We all sat still and listened for what we feared.

It was then that we heard the beating of an Orc drum, which seemed to be singing out, "Doom" over and over again.

"Bar the doors!" Aragorn yelled. Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir helped him. I grabbed Ki and went to hide behind the rocks. Chi ran back with us, but had her bow drawn. It was Orcs and we all knew it. Legolas drew his bow as well, ready for the first Orc to break through that door. Gimli stood, his axe thirsting for blood. The Men seemed fairly sure of themselves, but the Hobbits were just standing there, as ready as they could be.

They came, breaking down the doors. Legolas and Chi got a few before they came in. Once they burst through, everyone else began battling, except for Chi, who hid as well, so as not to alert them to our position. 

I wanted Ki to get a sense for the danger we were in, but not to hurt him. There was no way for it to take place, so I gave up that thought, wondering if I would have enough medicines to cure the wounds that everyone was going to have.

"Oh, lovely. They have a Cave Troll." I heard someone say just before there was a cloud of stone and dust and wood that covered us for a moment. There was more fighting, until I saw Frodo and Sam run behind pillars near us.

"You have got to be kidding!" I muttered as the Cave Troll started sniffing around for Frodo. "Well, I gotta so something."

"Yo!" I shouted, running out there. There was no match between a Hobbit and a Troll, and for me it wasn't much different. It was totally going against every bit of sense that I had to run up and kick the Troll as hard as I could. It felt much better as I ran the other way, except that I was trying to distract the Troll from Frodo. It didn't work. I don't think the Troll thought that I was worthwhile.

It found Frodo and cornered him. Chi ran out, trying to be of some help as well, but it really didn't work well. Frodo was run through with the Troll's spear. Then, everyone else decided to help. Waiting until it was too late, of course.

I ran over to Frodo, shouting to Ki to give me my bag. He seemed in a bit of a trance, watching the battle. I shouted again, then I noticed that he was crying. If I had had the time, I would have went over to him and hugged him. It was too much for a little kid to handle. But I couldn't. Frodo was on the brink of death as the others fought back the Troll and ultimately defeated him.

I grabbed my bag just as the final blow was delivered. I rushed back to Frodo, where all the others stood in a circle around him. I started to get things out of my bag when Frodo opened his eyes.

I think everyone leapt back a few steps. Then he showed us, he was wearing the Mithril vest. 

"We do not have time to celebrate. We must move." Gandalf said. Chi latched herself to him, taking Ki along with her. They started at a dead run down the long hallway of Kazad dum. I could still hear the drum's beating out "Doom, Doom, Doom…"

I added a few words in between each beat, "You're heading for your.." Of course, that really didn't make me feel any better at all. Then, all of the sudden, we were surrounded by Goblins. They were swarming the place. I grabbed Ki and Chi's shoulders. This time, I didn't see how we were going to make it.

Out of nowhere came a loud rumbling sound. It was also a rhythm, but it wasn't the drums anymore. All the Goblins turned their heads as one, looked down the hallway and fled. Then we did as well, running as far as we could. 

We entered a place with a thin stone staircase, where they all started running dangerously down. I ran as well, but stayed just about attached to Legolas, because Elves have great balance.

Arrows came flying at us from all sides. Legolas started shooting arrows back at them, but Chi was too afraid of falling to her death and stayed latched onto Gandalf with Ki.

We were the first ones across the gap in the bridge, so watched in horror as the Hobbits were sent flying over and Gimli had to jump. He would not be thrown. We ran as the staircase collapsed behind us. I hoped that it would slow the creature that was after us, but I doubted it for some reason. 

I didn't really look back, but was really surprised when Gandalf sent Chi and Ki ahead of him across the thin bridge. I ran as well as I could, but it was difficult. In this situation, the fight or flight mode was actually being used.

"What is he doing?" I shouted over the noise that wasn't really there. 

"He is stopping the Balrog!" Aragorn shouted, "We must go!" 

I watched in horror as the creature appeared. Fire and smoke seemed to be pouring out of every line in it's terrible body. Gandalf stopped the creature by destroying the bridge just as it was stepping onto it. 

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled dramatically as the creature stepped on the bridge. It collapsed and sent the Balrog into the depths of the mine.

All was thought well for a small moment until a small whip caught Gandalf by the ankles and pulled him down along with it.

Chi and I both screamed. I can't place what happened next. I think someone had to drag me. Defiantly for Chi, but we were outside all of the sudden. Everyone around us was in tears as well. I did my best to comfort Ki and Chi, telling them that since I read the books, I knew that it would all be all right. It didn't work, because of the fact that they had just seen it really happen.

I myself was having a hard time with it. All that death. I wanted to either hug everybody or sit down and cry myself, but had no time to do either. I picked up my bag and started moving, just as Aragorn said to get the Hobbits moving. 

"You realize that I hate you." I said bitterly to Aragorn as I walked by. I didn't care at the moment that he was Isildur's heir. He could have been Bob's heir for all I cared at the moment. Grieving time is not cut short lightly.

"By nightfall, the hills will be swarming with Orcs! Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, get them up." Aragorn said. Then he noticed Frodo walking away. I, personally was trying to catch up with him. 

"Frodo!" He yelled, and Frodo halted, "We must make for the woods of Lothlorien."

"There lie the woods of Lothlorian!" Legolas said as we started running, "That is the fairest dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is fair and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

"My heart will be glad, even in winter," said Aragorn, "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"

"How in the world….(pant)… do you have enough breath… (wheeze)… to make a speech?" I puffed as they had no trouble talking as they ran.

****************

References:

FOTR soundtrack…. (okay, so there were no references, but I was listening to it!)

A joke that my father made about Bob's heir

*****************

Whew! I'm exhausted! Did I mention that I love reviews?


	37. More Exercise!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 37:

More Exercise!

From that point on, it was running as fast as we could. Chi and I made it almost as well as the others, since we had been practicing and all, but Ki had to be carried. There was no one to do it but myself, because no one gave it another thought.

"Give him to me." Sam said, trying to grab Ki away from me. I twirled away from Sam.

"You're carrying too much already, you fool!" I said, "Aragorn! Carry him!" I shouted, practically falling over in the process of trying to catch up to him. Aragorn took him, without a thought and we ran as hard as we could. I could feel my legs and feet cramping. I couldn't get any air. It felt like I was going to die.

"Lothlorien! Lothlorien!" Legolas said as we slowed to a walk, "We have come under the eaves of the golden wood. Alas that it is winter!"

"I… (pant)… don't really care…..(wheeze)… what time of year it is." I gasped for air. All of us were panting terribly, except for Ki and Legolas. Ki, because he had been carried, Legolas because he was an Elf.

"Lothlorien!" said Aragorn, "Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep is tonight from the peril that comes behind."

"You talk too much." Chi said, "And I should know."

After we had walked a mile or so, we came to a stream.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas, "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and we still sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary." He went foreword and climbed down the bank and stepped into the stream.

"Follow me!" He cried, "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief."

"You talk too much too." Chi said, as we followed him.

"You can put him down now, Aragorn." I said to Aragorn when we reached the other side of the shore. He looked at me with a strange expression, almost confused.

"Why am I carrying your brother?" He asked me. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Because you're a nice person." I said sarcastically, "Ki, stay close to Chi. We never know when some evil is going to show up. I'm going to fill some bottles with that water, just in case we need it later."

"Where did you get bottles?" Ki asked me as he went to go sit by Chi.

"Pop bottles!" I grinned, showing him a 7-up bottle. Then I went and filled it with water.

When I had filled the bottles up with water and everyone had rested, we started to walk through the wood again.

"Stay close, young Hobbits. In these woods reside a great sorceress. An Elf witch with an evil power that all who look upon her are ensnared in her spell, and they are never seen again." Gimli warned. I didn't care in the least, except that Legolas was looking kind of perturbed. 

"What is it?" I asked, quietly, rushing up to him. He was listening and I didn't want to bother him too much. He raised a hand, as if to silence me. I could still hear Gimli behind me.

"Well, this is one Dwarf that she won't ensnare. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox..." He was cut off as he noticed that we were surrounded by Elves, all with their bows drawn. Of course, Legolas had his drawn as well.

"Your Dwarf breaths so loud that we could have shot him in the dark." The head elf said. I glared at him. I doubted that he was panting any louder than Chi or I were. So, indirectly, we were being insulted as well.

"I burned down the malt shop, where we used to go, just because it reminds me of you…" Chi sang as we started walking along with the Elves, as their prisoners.

***************

References:

Seven-up belongs to the manufacturers and not me, as stated above

Weird Al, is what Chi happened to be singing just then

***************

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Come on! More! I grow impatient!


	38. Gandalf Lines

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 38:

Gandalf Lines

"As I faced my own, almost certain death, I wondered…" Chi quoted as we followed the Elves across much country land and up many hills.

"Has he the Ring? Has Sauron the Ring? Where is the Ring? Had I but know that deep in the bowels of Mount Doom Samwise had been searching these many days for his master until he himself reached the core, the very center of Mount Doom itself." I finished the quote.

"**_W-H-A-T?!_**" Everyone looked at me as if I had said the worst thing in the world.

"It's something I learned as a child." I said thinking as fast as I could, "I just changed some stuff so that it fit our situation?"

"Good going." Chi whispered to me, "At least I only quoted the part I knew."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I've watched that movie too many times." I whispered back, "It's been engraved in my memory."

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" Ki asked, coming up.

"Don't you **_dare_** sing it!" I said, clapping my hand over his mouth. He looked at me confused. "I've already ruined this universe enough!"

******************

References:

The Warner Brothers animated Return Of The King movie. I've watched it **_WAY_** too many times…

******************

Short chapter. Review if desired..


	39. Hey! Hey!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 39:

Hey! Hey!

We soon arrived at some main place, where the Elves started speaking to Legolas and Aragorn. We all stood there, watching them discuss.

"Hey, hey…" I said, tugging at Legolas's sleeve, "What are you saying?" He brushed me aside.

"Hey, hey, what are you saying?" Chi said, tugging at Aragorn's sleeve. He ignored her as well.

"What are you saying?" Ki asked the Elf head guy that we had learned was named Haldir. 

"_Daro._" He commanded, looking at Ki for a moment, then began speaking to Aragorn again.

"This isn't working." I said to Ki and Chi.

"What should we do?" Chi asked.

"I don't know." Ki said.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. If you must speak, speak words that we can all understand!" Gimli said, overhearing our conversation and wanting to know for himself as well.

"We have not had any dealings with Dwarves since the dark days. They are not allowed in our lands." Haldir said, in the common-tongue, looking at Gimli.

"Well, here's what one Dwarf says to that." Gimli said, then said something in Dwarvish that didn't sound very nice at all.

"_That_ was not so courteous." Aragorn said, leaning over Gimli.

"You bring a great evil here, Ring Bearer. You will go no further." The Haldir said, looking at Frodo, then the rest of us.

It seemed to take quite a while for them to sort things out. I spent my whole time bugging Legolas to tell me what they were saying. Ki was playing some game with Merry and Pippin, who seemed to get along with him well, and Chi was also bugging Legolas. 

At least, until we heard Boromir say to Frodo that Gandalf had not died in vain. I could see Chi suddenly going tense. 

"He would not have you give up hope. You already carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Do not carry the weight of the dead as well." Boromir said.

Chi stomped over to him, her "battle aura" flaring. She grabbed his ears and started shaking his head around, "Don't you ever speak about Gandalf like that again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ki and I rushed over to pull her back away from him. We couldn't accomplish it by ourselves, so the Hobbits helped and we pulled her back. Finally she calmed down when Haldir and Aragorn came over to where we were.

"Follow me." Haldir said, "However, Legolas, you must keep an eye on that Dwarf, you will be accounted for his actions."

*******************

References:

Battle aura? MANY cartoons, but most noticeably, Dragon Ball Z

*******************

I wanna learn Elfish! I bought the Silmarillion for that purpose! If I use Elfish words wrong, please let me know, True LOTR Fans!


	40. Yrch Distrubance

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 40:

The Yrch Disturbance

"Yawn!" I yawned late that night. We were sleeping on the way to the main city of the Elves. I was kind of wary about sleeping in the trees, but I figured that if Boromir could do it, then so could I. Everyone else was already asleep, but I couldn't get to sleep. It was just too freaky sleeping in a tree, no matter how thick the trees were.

I sat up as I saw Frodo arise. It appeared that he couldn't sleep either. I wondered where he was going, so I followed him. He walked over to the edge of the branch and looked out.

"Can't sleep?" I asked quietly, for some reason. He shook his head and looked out at the moon. All of a sudden, there was a grey-hooded Elf by our side.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"_Yrch!_" said the Elf in a hissing whisper as he walked by.

"Orcs!" asked Frodo, "What are they doing?" But the Elf had gone. We watched in silence for a while, listening for any indication of what was going on. After a while, Haldir returned.

"There was something in this tree that I have never seen before." He said, "It was not an Orc. It fled as soon as I touched the tree-stem. It seemed to be wary, and to have some skill in trees, or I might have thought that t was one of you Hobbits." 

"I did not shoot, for I dared not arouse any cries; we cannot risk battle. A strong company of Orcs has passed. They crossed the Nimrodel - curse their foul feet in its clean water! - and went on down the old road beside the river. They seemed to pick up some scent, and they searched the ground for a while near the place where you halted. The three of us could not challenge a hundred, so we went ahead and spoke with feigned voices, leading them on into the wood."

"None of the Orcs will ever return to Lorien. And there will be many Elves hidden on the northern border before another night falls. But you must take the road south as soon as it is fully light." He said, then left.

"A hundred Orcs?" I muttered to myself, "And what do you suppose that other thing is? Gollum?"

"I do fear it." Frodo said, "Come, we must rest. Dawn is approaching quickly."

"If you say so." I said. I was still scared. So there.

******************

References:

???? Really? Where?

******************

I'm sorry! That's the way that he spells G-R-E-Y! My spell-check keeps yelling at me!!!! Sorry that it's so short again. Another chapter from the book. I guess it makes up for all the chapters from the movie, right? Trees have stems? 


	41. Blindfolds!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 41:

Blindfolds!

The next day came too quickly, and I did not get nearly as much rest as I had hoped. Legolas and the others watched Nimrodel disappear from sight with sadness. It was a really pretty river, after all. We walked along for quite some time before reaching another river.

"I don't suppose that we can just wade across this one too?" I asked, staring at the rushing river of water.

"No. Celebrant is already a strong stream, as you see, and it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold." Haldir said, "You may not see it, but there is one of my people on the other side of the river already. This is how we cross. Follow me!" He tossed a rope to the other side of the bank, then tied his end of the rope to another tree. Then, to my amazement, he ran lightly along it, over the river and back again, as if it were a road.

"You have **_so_** got to be kidding." Chi said, "That's not even funny."

"I hope so." Ki said, looking at the river, doubtfully.

"I can walk this path," said Legolas, "But the others have not the skill. Must they swim?"

"I ain't swimming across that." I stated, "You can carry us, but we aren't swimming across that."

"No!" Haldir said, "We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder height, and another half high, and holding these the strangers should be able to cross with care."

"You have **_so_** got to be kidding." Chi repeated, almost threateningly.

"I hope so." Ki repeated.

"You're still carrying us." I told Legolas, sternly. He sighed, but eventually gave in. 

When we had made it all across, thankfully un-wet, Haldir started to say how strangers were never allowed to set foot here before.

"As was agreed I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down Egladil, in the Angle between waters." Haldir said.

"This was not at all to the liking of Gimli." I quoted, as Gimli turned red in the face from anger.

"This agreement was made without my consent. I will not walk blindfolded, like a beggar or a prisoner. I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done any harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't remember this part." Chi whispered to me.

"It wasn't in the movie." Ki said, "I'm sure."

"It was in the book. I'm glad that we get to see this part. I liked it." We turned our attention back to what was going on.

"I do not doubt you, yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant." Haldir said.

"Rules, rules, rules! Is your boss gonna kill you if you let him in? Come on! Just this once!" I said, trying my best. I thought it might work, though I really doubted it.

"I will go foreword free, or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness." Gimli said obnoxiously.

"You cannot go back," Haldir said, "Now you have come so far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, instead of letting him come so far without telling him! You stupid Elf!" I nearly shrieked as Gimli drew his axe from his belt. Haldir's companions bent their bows.

"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" Legolas said, getting annoyed with the whole deal.

"Sure, blame the Dwarf." Chi said, rolling her eyes, "It's both of your faults, you know, so get over it!"

"Come!" Aragorn said, weary of the arguing as well, "If I am to lead this Fellowship, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

"What?" Ki asked.

"Are you crazy? I'm clumsy enough as it is!" Chi protested. Gimli suddenly laughed.

"A merry troop of fools we shall look. Will Haldir lead us on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? No, but I will be content, if only Legolas shares my blindness."

"That's telling them, Dwarf." I said, nodding. Both Chi and Ki nodded as well. Nobody wanted to be blindfolded, least of all, us.

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here!" said Legolas, getting angry as well.

"Get him, Elf!" I cheered.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Boromir asked me. 

"Whoever looks like they need my help." I shrugged.

"Now let us all cry: 'a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!'" Aragorn said, amused, "But the Fellowship shall all fare alike. Come, bind our eyes, Haldir."

"I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well." said Gimli as they bound the cloth around his eyes.

"You will have no claim." said Haldir, "I shall lead you all and the paths are smooth and straight."

"Alas for the folly of these days!" said Legolas, "Here all are enemies of the one Enemy, and yet I must walk blind, while the sun is merry in the woodland under the leaves of gold."

"For crying out loud!" I said to him, "Quit your whining, you temperamental, flowery, long-winded…"

"Get away from me…" Chi said as an Elf tried to tie a piece of cloth about her eyes.

"Back off!" Ki was saying.

"That goes triple for me." I said, standing my ground, "It will go much easier if you have more people to lead them, and much _MUCH_ easier if those people were us."

"Yeah, so back off, Elf-face." Chi said, "We ain't wearing no bandana's."

"For the sake of Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted, "Wear them!"

"For the sake of Gandalf, I will do such a task." I said, nodding subjectively. Chi and Ki both did the same, and allowed ourselves to be tied. 

****************

References:

Nothing that I can see…

****************

Gandalf! It's because of him… Oh well. Those un-stiff-necked Man-type persons. (Glares darkly at Aragon)


	42. Entering LothLorien

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 42:

Entering LothLorien

"Welcome to Caras Galdhorn. Here is the city of Galadhrim, where dwell the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light." Haldir said as we entered the city. It had been a while since we had been allowed to take our blinds off our eyes, and were now appreciating it to the full extent. It was so beautiful that it was almost impossible to believe that it existed. The trees were hundreds of feet in diameter, reaching far beyond what I could see. The city was lit by the lights of otherworldly illumination. It was intoxicating just to look at, but to know that the Elves that lived there were just as beautiful as the city itself was like stepping into a type of heaven.

We walked hundreds of feet up the stairs that surrounded the trees to the city. By the time that I made it up there, I was almost ready to just give up and sit down. My legs were so sore, it was amazing to me. But the city was too beautiful for me to give up seeing the owners. Especially this Galadriel that Gimli was talking about earlier, called the lady of light. She just had to be cool. 

Just when I was about to give up, we reached a platform, where it appeared that we would go no further. Then, the Lord and Lady of Caras Galdhorn appeared. Just their sheer beauty was enough to make me sit down. I sat and stared at them, wondering how in the world anyone could ever be so gorgeous. But the lady was the most. I glanced over to the Men and Elf to see if they were falling madly in love with her, as I thought that all males would.

Lord Celeborn spoke first, in a gentle voice, "You have entered Lothlorien hoping that you could keep secret your presence here. The secrecy that you have hoped for has been in vain, as the enemy knows of your presence here. Eight travelers there are, yet nine there were that left Rivendell. But perhaps there was a change in counsel that we had not heard. Elrond is far away, and the darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown larger."

The Fellowship stood quietly for a moment, eyes downcast. I was looking at Chi to see how she would react. She didn't, but stood there as well.

"Why aren't they counting us?" I heard her whisper over to me. I shrugged.

"Nay, there was no change of counsel." Lady Galadriel said, her voice as soft and gentle as her manner. She was very elegant in the way that she spoke and moved as well.

"Gandalf the Grey set out with the Fellowship. Now tell us where he is; for I much desire to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlorien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and his mind are hidden from me." Celeborn said.

"He did not pass the borders of this land; he has fallen." Galadriel said, softly.

"He was taken by shadow and flame. The Balrog in Moria has claimed his life." Legolas told her, looking slightly saddened.

"All things have a purpose. Do not be discouraged, Gimli son of Gloin." Galadriel said to Gimli. I hadn't even noticed, but he was looking awfully guilty over there. I didn't blame him, since it was his suggestion that led us there in the first place. It really wasn't his fault though. She continued her speech to everyone.

"Indeed, dark is the water of Kheled-zaram, and cold are the springs of Kibilana," She said.

"What _is_ she talking about?" Ki whispered to me. I shrugged as she continued.

"And fair were the many-pillared halls of Kazad-dum in Elder Days before the fall of mighty kings beneath the stone." She looked at Gimli, who was still looking depressed. When he realized that she was looking at him, he raised his gaze and looked at her beauty. He rose clumsily and bowed, as it seemed that only Dwarves did.

"Yet, more fair is the living land of Lorien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels that lie beneath the earth!" He stumbled out, with almost a hint of shyness to his voice.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Celborn spoke again, "I had not realized that the quest which you took was so evil."

"What does **_that_** mean?" Chi asked me. I shrugged.

"I it was who summoned the White Counsel. And if my designs had not gone amiss, it would have been governed by Gandalf the Grey, and then mayhap things would have gone otherwise. But even now there is hope left. I will not give you counsel, saying do this, or do that. For not in doing or contriving, or in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also what shall be. But this I will say to you; your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains wile the Fellowship is true." Galadriel said. 

After that, she held them each in her gaze. No one held her gaze long, save Legolas and Aragorn. As she looked at me I heard her voice in my heart. It was strange and creepy. I wondered if Gimli was right about her being an evil sorceress.

"Welcome, healer. You do not belong to this world, however yours is a dangerous part to this play. Your quest is not yet finished, young one. I charge you, you must follow the Ring into the pit of Doom. There you will complete this quest, and find the peace you so desire." She said to my mind. 

I sat there and looked stupid for quite a while. When everyone started leaving, I jumped up and followed them.

******************

No references again. Boy, they talk a lot here. I think that I must have skipped over half of the conversation, since it didn't make any sense.


	43. Reveiwing the Last Chapter

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 43:

Reviewing the Last Chapter

That night, as soon as we were all settled down a bit they all started to talk about what they had heard her say in their heads. Or their hearts.

"What did you blush for?" Pippin asked merrily of Sam, "You broke down worse than anyone else. One might think you had a guilty conscious. I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal my blankets."

"I never thought no such thing!" Sam said, in no mood to be teased, "If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got anything on and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with - with a bit of garden for my own."

"That's funny," Merry said, "Almost what I felt myself."

"And it seemed to me that my choice would remain secret and known only to myself." Gimli put in.

"That is strange." Boromir said, "Perhaps she was testing us?"

"Psst. What did she say to you?" I whispered to Chi. We were sitting a ways off with Ki.

"She said that I didn't belong here, but if I was going to be here, I had to remain true to the very end. She said it almost threateningly." Chi said, looking troubled.

"Yeah. She said that I had to make sure that the Ring got tossed in. Like I'd have to jump in after it." I said, "It gave me the creeps."

"What's she tell you, Ki?" Chi asked him.

"That I wasn't supposed to be here, and if I didn't make sure that Saruman was defeated, I'd…" He paused.

"You'd….?" I asked, listening for the rest.

"I don't know." He said, "But I think it was bad."

"Galadriel, the Lady of Light was threatening us?" Chi asked, "That seems wrong any way you look at it."

"Yeah. I think what she was trying to do though," I said, "was scare us off. She wanted everyone else to have the chance to go home, but since we came here on our own and weren't stuck with the consequences of our actions if we chose not to…" I paused.

"Well, we had to be scared off, and they got to go home. That's about it." I said, trying to put into words what I was thinking. It wasn't working too well at the moment. Oh well.

***************

No references again. Tell me what you think again, people!


	44. Here On Rye

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 44:

Here on Rye

"What are they saying?" Merry asked Legolas. There were Elves singing all around us, and we were curious what they were saying. The Elves had cleaned our filthy clothing and had allowed us to take baths and get all clean, so now we were resting in the comfort and the safety of the woods. Chi and Ki had taken off, wandering around. Ki wanted to look at it more and the Elves said that it was safe to look around, so they took off. I wanted to bother the Fellowship some more, so I stayed with them. And besides, I wanted to sort through my bag and make sure that I hadn't lost anything. I still had quite a few cans of soup in there and wanted to see when I should use them.

"Yeah, what are they saying? Besides _Mithrandir, Mithrandir_, I mean." I asked, setting my stuff on the ground. Legolas hadn't been around us too much since we had entered the city, so we were taking the opportunity to ask him finally what it meant.

"It is a lament to Gandalf. I cannot tell you more, for the pain is still too near my heart." Legolas said.

"If you don't tell me now, I'll make you tell me later." I warned him. He ignored me and walked off. "And I was just going to be nice and say that I wouldn't sing anymore. Hmph. Annoying Elf."

Frodo sat, leaning against a tree, smoking his pipe. He had been listening silently as well to the whole thing. Then he spoke, putting his sorrow into words.

"_When evening in the Shire was grey _

his footsteps on the Hill were heard; 

before the dawn he went away 

on journey long without a word. 

From Wilderland to Western shore, 

from northern waste to southern hill, 

through dragon-lair and hidden door 

and darkling woods he walked at will.

With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men, 

with mortal and immortal folk, 

with bird on bough and beast in den, 

in their own secret tongues he spoke.

A deadly sword, a healing hand, 

a back that bent beneath its load; 

a trumpet-voice, a burning brand, 

a weary pilgrim on the road.

A lord of wisdom throned he sat, 

swift in anger, quick to laugh; 

an old man in battered hat 

who leaned upon a thorny staff.

He stood upon the bridge alone 

and Fire and Shadow both defined; 

his staff was broken on the stone, 

in Khazad-dum his wisdom died."

"That's really good, Master Frodo." Sam said, admiringly.

"The next part should be about his fireworks." Merry said, "They were something to be remembered."

"There should be a whole verse about them." Pippin said.

"Really? I never had the chance to see them." I said, "So, tell me about them."

"_The finest rockets ever seen; _

they burst in stars of blue and green, 

or after thunder golden showers 

came falling like a rain of flowers." Sam said, "Though that doesn't do them near justice."

"Sam dear, you're really good at that." I said, looking up from my bottles and bags of medicine.

"Thank you, but I'm really not that good." He said, embarrassed.

"I want to make up a verse, too! I don't want to be the only one in this chapter that doesn't!" I said, holding the bottle in my hand, thoughtfully.

"_With Chi on his arm and Ki by side_

His face was kindly, made fear subside

Heed my words, that until I die

Chi was angry, she wished to cry."

"That was lame." Chi said, walking up to me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "It should go something like this:

"_My Darling Gandalf,_

Why did you die?

Why did you leave me

Here on Rye?

I wanted to jump

Down after you.

I almost did,

They stopped me though."

"Here on Rye?" I laughed, searching for some candy that I had brought, "And you said mine was bad! Yours doesn't even rhyme!"

"Yeah, well, I made it up in a minute. If you gave me longer it would be better." She pouted.

"Sure, sure. Good thing I'm taking poetry in college." I thought for a moment, "I wonder what my grade was in that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go bother the Dwarf for a while." She waved as she left.

"Say, where did your brother go?" Pippin asked, "We wanted to teach him another game."

"Don't you dare teach my brother to smoke or drink." I said, warningly as I packed my stuff back away, "He went off to explore. I'm going to go bug some Elves until they teach me Elfish."

"Do not annoy Legolas beyond what he can bear." Aragorn said. It looked like he was walking off as well. "We are in dire need of his skills for the Quest."

"Okay, would-be-king." I said, "I'll leave him alone. Maybe." I ran off laughing.

******************

References? None…. Too much poetry? Not enough? Hee, hee, hee… Rye…. Hey! She came up with it herself! Let me know!


	45. Enter Ka

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 45:

Enter Ka

"Oh, come on! How hard is it to teach me Elfish?" I asked Legolas, poking him in the arm as he walked along, "I know some! Really! Remember? I can say a few words! That's a head start! Are you listening to me?"

I think we had already circled the whole city by then, since he was walking away from me to avoid me.

"I told you that I would be pleased to teach you Elfish." Legolas said, partially aggravated, "It takes too much time to learn right now."

"I can see the veins in your forehead." I smiled, annoyingly pointing to it.

"Please leave me now!" He said, almost shouting, but not quite.

"Okay, okay, bad-tempered Elf. The sorrow is still too near your heart, right?" I asked, turning away with a grin, "Aragorn knows Elfish too, right?" 

Just then I heard Chi scream. Not an "I'm in trouble" scream, but more of a surprised scream. I rushed over to where it was coming from.

"Chi! What is it?" I asked, after rushing over there.

"Ka is here too!" Chi said, "I was talking to one of the Elves and he said that Ki went over to visit a girl that he called his little sister!"

"Ka? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is here? I guess not. What are we going to do?" I sighed and sat down.

"I have no idea." She said, "Let's go see her." She hopped to her feet, energetically. 

"Okay!" I said, following her, also energetically, "Oh, have you got Gimli to teach you Dwarfish? I can't get the guys to teach me Elfish yet."

"Nah, he's taking a nap." She said, "But when I learn, I'll teach you. Look, there they are!" 

We ran over to where we saw our younger siblings, sitting on the roots of one of the humongous trees, talking. When they saw us, we all hugged each other and sat back down.

We started talking, and explaining. I wasn't quite sure how Ka got there, but it seemed as though she had been there for nearly a week. She had been taken care of, and the Elves were searching for her family. We explained what we were doing, and she insisted on coming with us. 

"So, how did you get here?" Ki asked Ka. She was the youngest of us all, and we all were curious.

"I was playing hide-and-seek." She said, "I hid under my bed and got here."

"Well, that's lovely." I said, in a sarcastic tone, "Well, I'm going to go threaten the Fellowship. Chi, Ki, make sure that Ka stays out of trouble for a while."

"Sure." Chi said, "If you say so."

I left them and went to where the Fellowship was sitting. They all looked at me as I cleared my throat and stood in a threatening manner. Gimli was sleeping, actually, and Legolas was wandering about the city. Aragorn was sitting a bit farther back, near Boromir. They were all smoking their pipes.

"Okay, Gentlemen!" I said in the most intimidating way I could, "My youngest sister, Ka, is here as well. It goes without saying that she is coming on the journey with us. And let me tell you, if she comes out of this experience any worse than she is at this very moment, all clean and pure and healthy," I paused, menacingly, "I shall be very displeased." I glared at them, angrily.

"Another sister?" Pippin asked, "How many do you have?"

"She is the last." I said, dramatically, "And I warn you, Peregrin Took, you will guard her with all that is within you, or you will perish, by threat of the Dark Lord."

"Do not say that name here in the golden wood!" Aragorn said, eyes widening.

"I shall say it here if I like, Aragorn son of Arothon. I was warning you of the terrible things that will come your way if my siblings are not well by the time the Quest is completed."

"We'll take care of them." Merry said, nervously laughing, "Don't worry."

******************

No references that I know of. Poor guys. They have a lot to put up with… Such as us. Do you feel bad for them too? Review!


	46. Songs

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 46:

Songs

"Frodo, of the nine fingers and the Ring of Doom…." I awoke to Chi, Ki, and Ka singing the next morning.

"What are you singing?" I asked alarmed, running over to them, "Don't sing that here! Not here!"

"Make us." Chi said, smiling obnoxiously.

"How did he get nine fingers…" Ki sang.

"Where is the Ring of Doom?" We all sang.

"Now, now, now. You shouldn't sing that one. If you have to sing a song from the animated movie, it should be something without names…" I searched my memory.

"Like what?" Ka asked.

"It's so easy not to try…." I sang slowly.

"Feel the years go drifting by…. If you never say hello….. You don't have to say good-bye…." Ki and Ka joined in.

"I don't know that one." Chi said, "I don't watch it that much, remember?"

"Well, then let's sing something else." I said, then sang, "I never could explain it…"

"Or even try to name it, all I feel…" Chi joined in as well as Ki and Ka this time, "Whenever I'm alone with you…"

****************

References:

The Warner Brothers animated Return of the King movie

El Hazard

****************

We were there for a while, I guess. But it had to happen at least once! 


	47. Galadriel's Mirror

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 47:

Galadriel's Mirror

I wandered around a while later, looking for Frodo and Sam. They had decided to take a walk around the city, and I wanted to go too, but was busy when they asked. Now I was hurrying, trying to catch up to them.

"Here is the Mirror of Galadriel." I heard the beautiful and soft voice of Galadriel. I turned the corner to see her standing with Frodo and Sam around a pedestal with a basin of water on it.

"I have brought you here so that you may look into it, if you will." She said.

"What's going on?" I interrupted, "And can I get in on it?"

"You may, if you choose." Galadriel answered. The air was still for a moment as everyone was silent.

"What shall we look for, and what shall we see?" asked Frodo after a minute.

"Many things I can command the mirror to reveal and to some I can show that they desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we behold. What will you see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be. But which it is that he sees, even the wisest cannot always tell. Do you wish to look?" She asked.

Frodo did not answer. I was too confused with the whole speech to answer.

"And you?" She asked to Sam, "For this is what your folk would call magic, I believe thought I do not understand clearly what they mean; and they seem to use the same word of the deceits of the Enemy. But this, if you will, is the magic of Galadriel. Did you not say that you wished to see Elf-magic?"

"Yes, my Lady. If you will allow it." Sam said. I just stood there, getting more and more confused by every word that came from Galadriel's mouth.

"Come, look and see, but do not touch the water." She smiled at Sam's eagerness. Sam stepped up and looked into Mirror. Sam stared for a while, and said some things which I did not understand. At least, I didn't know who he was talking about, so it didn't make sense to me. He stepped back and cried that he wished to go home.

"You cannot go back now. You did not wish to leave before, though you knew that evil may be happening in the Shire. The Mirror shows many things, some of which have not yet come to pass. Some may never be, if they are prevented. The Mirror is a dangerous guide to follow." Galadriel said to him.

"I wish I had never come here. I don't want to see any more magic." Sam said, stepping back, choking back tears, "I'll go home with Mr. Frodo, or not at all. But I hope I do get back someday. Things have to be fixed somehow."

"Do you wish to see now, Frodo?" Galadriel asked. Frodo looked hesitant.

"Come on, Frodo. I'll do it. You can too, right?" I stepped up to the Mirror, and looked into it, "What am I supposed to do to get it to go?" I asked. Then I saw what I was dreading to see.

"What are you doing there?!" I cried out to the Mirror, "You're supposed to be at home! Although, this world is actually better than home, but that's not the point! You had better be careful! I'll kill you if you guys die! Ki and Ka would be devastated!" I grabbed the edge of the pedestal and started to shake it, "Do you hear me?!"

"Stop." Galadriel said, taking hold of my hands. I released the pedestal, and backed away.

"I tell you…" I muttered to myself as Frodo approached the Mirror. He stared into it for a few moments. Then the water started to steam. Then to boil.

"Sam…" I whispered warily as Frodo started to lean towards the water, "Do something."

He stepped forward and was about to grab Frodo, when Galadriel spoke and drug him out of his trance.

"Do not touch the water!" She said. Frodo looked up at her, as though he had been tricked into something. She looked slightly disturbed. "I know what you saw, for it is also on my mind. Do not be afraid! But do not think that only by singing amid the trees, nor by the slender arrows of elven-bows, is this land of Lothlorien is maintained and defended against its Enemy. I say to you, Frodo, that even as I speak to you, I perceive the Dark Lord and know his mind, or all of his thoughts concerning the Elves. And he gropes ever to see me and my thought. But the door is still closed!"

"What?" I thought. I was **_SO_** confused. She raised her arms and said something in Elfish. Then I noticed the ring on her finger, although I knew that it had always been there. She was a perfect ring wearer.

"Yes, this is a ring of power. Verily it is in the land of Lorien upon the finger of Galadriel that one of the Three remains. This is Nenya, the Ring of Adament, and I am its keeper." Galadriel said, as if reading our minds.

"You are wise and fearless, Lady Galadriel. If you ask of me, I shall give you the One Ring. It is too great of a matter for me." Frodo said. 

"Arrgh!" I shrieked, in shock, diving for the Hobbit, "You can't do that! Don't give it to her, Frodo! I don't care if the is the most beautiful Elf in all of existence! You have to destroy it, Frodo! Frodo!" I shook him.

Galadriel laughed all of the sudden, which stopped me from thrashing Frodo.

"Wise the Lady Galadriel may be, yet here she had met her match in courtesy. Gently are you revenged for my testing of your heart at our first meeting. You begin to see with a keen eye. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired to ask what you offer. For many long years I had pondered what I might do, should the Great Ring come into my hands, and behold! It was brought within my grasp. The evil that was devised long ago works on in many ways, whether Sauron himself stands or falls. Would not that have been a noble deed set to the credit of his Ring, if I had taken it by force or fear from my guest?" Galadriel said, "And now it comes at last. You will give me the Ring freely! In place of the Dark Lord you will have a Queen. And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon a Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightening! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!"

She lifted her hand and her own ring glowed and left all else. Suddenly, she let her hand fall and suddenly she laughed. She seemed as if she had returned from the highest power to a simple woman. 

"I pass the test." She said, "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"You really talk a lot, although it did mean something." I said, sitting on the ground, "But thank you for not taking the Ring. That would have been awful."

**********************

References? None! What did you think? She's a scary lady!


	48. Annoying the Elf, Again!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 48:

Annoying the Elf Again

After resting up for a day or two, we began again our quest. Merry and Pippin acted like it was their job to watch Ka and Ki, although we had not told them to do so. _WE_ had not told them to do so, however, I think Pippin still felt threatened. I felt pleased about it.

Upon parting, each of the Fellowship received a gift from the lady of Lothlorien. Chi received a new bow and quiver, as Legolas did. Ki and Ka both received armor, to protect them and each a dagger as Merry and Pippin did. I received another bagful of medicines and instructions on how to use them. Aragorn could not receive anything that would compare with the affections of Arwen Evenstar. At least, that was what I thought she said. I did not pay attention to see what Boromir received, but to Sam she have rope, as he had been wishing that he had since I had met him. And to Frodo, she gave a small phial, although I couldn't tell what it was. There was a moving scene in which Gimli received three of Galadriel's hairs and we left. 

"What's this stuff called again?" I asked, munching on some bread-type stuff that the Elves had given us, "It's really good."

"It is called _lembas_." Legolas said, "Do not eat more, for we must save it for when it will be needed. You have already eaten more than is needed for a day's journey."

"If you say so." I said, putting the rest of it away in my bag, "There! I learned an Elf word. Now I know two of them! _L…lembas_, right? And _mellon_."

That started Chi singing out a song that my siblings and I had made the past few days when we were bored to annoy Elves, "Water-_mellon_ and Honey-dew-_mellon_ and cantaloupe too. The world is full of yummy _mellon_'s, let's barbecue.." Then it began over again.

I thought about singing along as well, but I noticed that Legolas was looking annoyed with Chi, so I whispered loudly a warning to her.

"Hey, you better be careful, they might tip the boat over just to knock you out!"

"Oh, they can't do that or Aragorn would have tossed you out a long time ago! Didn't you hear that these boats can't sink or tip over?" She laughed and started singing again, "The ants go marching one by one…"

I looked up at Aragorn. She must have been right. I just didn't want to push my luck. Not that I couldn't swim, but I knew that Sam couldn't, and this was a fast moving river. 

Soon Ki and Ka, who were in the boat with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir started to join in with Chi. Well, I wasn't going to be left out, so I started singing as well. And as soon as they caught onto the words, the Hobbits joined in as well.

"And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out, of the rain…"

******************

Hmmmm… References? I missed the whole "Just one bite is enough to fill a grown Man's stomach" "How many did you eat?" "Four." lines. (Sigh) I liked that one! It was in the extended version.


	49. Boredom on the High Seas

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 49:

Boredom on the High Seas

"I can see up your nose, Aragorn!" I said as the second day wore on slowly. I was so bored. My rear hurt, my head hurt, and all of me hurt. It was annoying. I looked over to Ki's boat. All but Boromir were playing a fun game. I wished that I had someone to play with as well. Chi was sitting in her boat, singing and swaying her boat.

"…………" 

I heard the call of the Ring again in my boredom. I sat there, and listened, wondering if it really was calling me, or if I was just going crazy.

"Frodo?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yes? What is it?" Frodo asked me.

"Make your Ring be quiet. It hurts my head." I said, yawning, "It hurts enough already."

"You hear the Ring's call?" Aragorn asked, in his quiet voice.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" I asked, looking over the edge of the boat, seeing if I could see fish.

"Only if you give into your temptation." Aragorn said.

"Hey! What are you saying?" Chi asked, yelling back at us. 

"Nothing! What are you doing?" I asked. Chi chuckled evilly as a response. Both Gimli and Legolas looked at me with pathetic looks of frustration on their faces.

"Please…" Legolas said. I could just hear the rest of his sentence. He wanted me to shut her up, but didn't want to say it.

"Come now, Chi." I said, "How is the sea-faring, Smee?"

"Wonderful, Captain." Chi answered, smiling. 

"Is that so?" I looked ahead of us, down the river, "Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" Chi laughed. We both laughed and went on with our little fantasy about us being pirates on the "big, blue, wet thing" in which Ki and Ka eventually joined in.

"We've got cabin-fever…." We sang as we floated down the river, dancing as well as we could sitting down.

**************

References:

Peter Pan, Disney's version, of course.

The Princess Bride

Muppet Treasure Island

**************

Poor Elf. I just made it worse! ^_^ Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, what you think!


	50. A Frog, or Something Worse?

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 50:

A Frog, or Something Worse?

I awoke on the second night to Ka making some sort of scared noise. It wasn't a scream or anything, it was just a catching of the breath. Being her sister who watched out for her, I awoke immediately and sat up quickly. We had tied the boats together for the night so that one could stand guard and watch while the others slept. Aragorn was standing guard.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper to her. Her boat was on the right side of mine, which was the farthest on the left.

"I saw a frog." She said, grabbing my arm.

"A frog?" I asked. It was dark out and the moon wasn't showing. "Dearest, how could you see a frog? It's dark out."

"It was really, really big, over there." She looked like she was about to cry. I looked to where she pointed. Unfortunately, I saw something.

"Don't worry about it, dearest." I said, "Come sleep over here, okay?" I picked her up and pulled her over to by my side. So what if Gollum was out there. The poor kid was scared enough as it was.

"I will watch over you. Sleep now." Aragorn said to Ka in a surprisingly gentle manner. Ka nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted back to sleep easily, but to me it was not so simple. I had nearly forgotten about Gollum, and the fact that he was still following us gave me the creeps. I had hoped he would be lost in the mines of Moria. I pulled the blanket over us tighter. It was going to be a long night…

****************

References:

Unspoken Kermit reference

*****************

I think a frog would scare her more than Gollum, though…


	51. Yrch attack

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 51:

Yrch attack

On the eighth day or so, when we had run out of fun things to say, I walked to the Fellowship from where I had slept to discover Chi pummeling Frodo. Everyone was standing around, trying to get her away from him, with little success.

"Here now!" I said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Sam said, "She awoke and went berserk, attacking Master Frodo."

"Chi!" I shouted, grabbing her hair and pulling her hair, so she released him, "What's going on here?"

"I am so sick of that stupid Ring!" She said, in a enraged but helpless tone, "I figured that if I got rid of the Ring-Bearer, then it would stop calling my name!"

"Makes sense to me." I said, "But you can't go beating up Master Frodo like that." I said, my voice getting a slight accent to it, "It's not nice, you know, and it won't help. If Frodo dies, then the Ring will still call your name. And you **_know_** how good of bad guys we would make."

"That's true." She said, "But it interrupted my nice Gandalf dream!" 

"Hmm…" I said, dramatically, "A terrible offence. However, remember…" I whispered leaning closer to her, "If Frodo dies and the book ends, when is Gandalf going to come back?"

"Okay! I'll leave him alone!" Chi said, walking off, "Just tell it not to bother me again!"

"Like that would help!" I called after her, then turned to Frodo with my bag, "Hmm… let's see. I have this…. This'll work good on that cut…."

We were soon off again.

"…………"

"She was right. It is annoying." I thought as we floated along. Then I saw something on the shore to the left of us.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing to where I had seen something.

"Let us paddle quicker." Aragorn said to Boromir and Legolas. They both did as he said. All of the sudden, we were under a rain of arrows. Ki and Ka got under Boromir's shield for protection, which I thought was unfair. They had armor, after all. The things were closer than I had thought.

"_Yrch!_" said Legolas.

"Orcs!" Agreed Gimli.

"Gollum's doing, I'll bet." I heard Sam say to Frodo. Legolas fitted his bow with an arrow and fired his bow many times, quicker than I could see. I didn't see where they landed, although I knew that some, at least, had hit their marks, as there were cries from the other shore. Then all was silent. We continued on the journey, very wary now. Ki and Ka still stayed in their spot under Boromir's shield. I still thought it was unfair.

******************

No references, I think. Hee, hee, hee…. What do you think!


	52. Grrrr

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 52:

Grr…

"I'm going to kill them!" I shrieked later that evening, when we had stopped for the night.

"Who?" Ka asked.

"Why?" Ki asked.

"Who and why?" Chi asked. They were returning from a bathroom break and hadn't heard what had happened.

"That one, that one, that one, that one, that one, that one, that one, and that one!" I shouted, pointing to each of the Fellowship in their turn.

"And, why?" Chi asked as she grabbed a plate of freshly made food.

"I was issuing my declaration, like I told you earlier." I said, "You know, the one about how since I can't choose a guy, I was going to have them start a contest to see who kills the most Orcs?"

"Yeah. I remember." Chi said, "So?"

"Well, upon announcing that, both Sam and Aragorn dropped out. Forgivable, considering that they have girlfriends." I said, "So I decided to narrow it down more. I dropped the Hobbits, just in case Ka wanted one someday. And you **_know_** that I couldn't choose Boromir."

"Yeah, really." Chi said, "So, you were left with the Elf and the Dwarf. What happened?"

I took in a slow breath and tried to say it calmly, "Legolas asked why it was only the two of them that this was a '_foreboding_' threat to them. Or something like that. And then Gimli vowed never to kill a Orc again! I hope you can see why I got a little aggravated."

"So?" Chi asked, "They were being mean."

"The point is;" I said, "If they don't kill Orcs just to avoid me, we could be in a lot of trouble when the Orcs next attack!"

"The solution is simple." Chi said.

"What is it?" Ka asked.

"Yeah." Ki added.

"Do the opposite! Say that the one who kills the least Orcs is stuck with you!" Chi said, brilliantly.

"Okay! You heard her, Gimli, Legolas!" I said, turning to them, "Whoever kills the least Orcs is stuck with me!"

"We had better start counting." Gimli whispered to Legolas, "I won't be stuck with her."

"Nor I." Legolas said, "It is a deal."

"Jerks." I muttered, returning to my dinner.

****************

No references again. Grrrrr… nasty people… Review! 


	53. Elf Word Some

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 53:

Elf Word # Some!

"I do believe that I have figured out another Elfish word!" I announced to Chi, Ki, and Ka. It was a morning fairly far into our travels, and we were just sitting and eating breakfast by the fire. It was fish, again, because no one thought it a good thing to use our supplies.

"What would that be?" Chi asked.

"_Yrch!_" I said, happily.

"What?" Ki asked laughing.

"Yuh-ur-ch!" I said, enunciating it for them, "I actually picked it up some time ago, but couldn't figure out how to say it. Then Legolas said it again yesterday."

"What's it mean?" Ka asked me, eating her breakfast. I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell them, but as it was daylight out, I saw no harm in it.

"Orcs!" I proclaimed, trying to sound happy. It was kind of freaky that they were following us too. I had never liked Orcs much, and now they were really scary. And after us.

*****************

No references. That's about it.


	54. The Argonath

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 54:

The Argonath

"The fog has gone away and left us shining quite near the sun…" I sang happily. Chi and I were ad-libbing to a song that we knew back home. It was finally sunny again. There were a few days that it had seemed very frightening, because we didn't know where we were going. At least, I didn't, and I didn't trust that the Men did either.

"If only it wasn't wet, it would be almost perfect…" She sang. She paused, as she saw suddenly and quite clearly something that we had never seen anything like before. On television, perhaps, but even the pyramids didn't seem to compare at the moment.

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" Cried Aragorn, "We shall pass them soon! Keep the boats in a line! The gap between them is narrow!"

We couldn't even say anything sarcastic. All we could do was watch in silent awe. Just seeing them, Aragorn seemed much larger and more kingly than before, all essence of Strider gone. All bowed their heads as we passed through the gap, some even cried. When we were out of sight and it didn't seem like desecrating the moment, Chi and I started up again.

"I know I just can fair wind, it's okay you can go to everywhere…" I sang. Chi looked at me strangely. Then I realized, I got the words wrong! 

***************

A faint Fair Wind reference. Review?


	55. SpellCheck Hates Me!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 55:

Spell-Check Hates Me!

"Hey, Sam, can you go and get the packs out of the boat?" Aragon asked him as the Elf left to scout the area. Boromir and Gimli were getting ready to hunt and the Hobbits were starting the fire to cook the dinner on.

"Yawn!" I yawned and stretched, "Who'd'a thunk riding in a boat would make you so tired?"

"You should speak in a more flowery manner," Chi said flowerily. Then, "'r else th' won't understand ya." 

"True, true." I snickered, yawning again. "Hey, Ki and Ka, where are you two going?" I asked as I noticed them walking off with Merry and Pippin.

"We're going to pick some herbs to help make dinner good." Ka explained. Chi nodded, but I jumped up quickly and rushed over to the two Hobbits.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took…" I said darkly to them, "Do not allow harm to come to my siblings, or suffer the wrath of…." I paused, searching my brain, "**_THE SILVER SURFER!_**"

"The Silver Surfer?" Chi laughed as they walked off, "What's he going to do to them? Hit them with his surfboard?"

"Using the Power Cosmic, he would wipe them and their descendants off the face of this planet." I said dramatically, turning to her. I suddenly pointed out to where Sam was running down the shore to the boats to get the last of the bags, "DON'T STEP ON THE GLASS, SAM!"

That startled everyone else in the group and they all looked at me curiously as Sam tripped and fell because he had also turned and wasn't looking where he was going.

"It was in the extended DVD." I explained, although it made sense to no one else.

"I think that was later in the movie." Chi said, "But that was so gorey! Poor Sam!" We both ran over to him and picked him up after examining his feet, to make sure they were unharmed.

"What's going on?" Ki asked as they both came back.

"Poor old Sam was trying to get hurt." I sighed heavily, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken jalapeno pizza." Chi said, nodding, "Right?"

"What's that?" Ka asked as dinner started being made.

"A pizza." Ki said in a high-and-mighty manner. 

**************

References:

The Silver Sufer, of course

The Extended FOTR DVD

*************

We're getting near the end? Are you excited?


	56. Tales of the Chi

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 56:

Tales of the Chi

After dinner was done, Merry and Pip started asking Chi for another story. Since she didn't want to damage Ki and Ka, her stories since their arrival had been less frightening to poor Hobbits. They actually enjoyed her stories and liked it when she chose to show them pictures that she drew to go along with the story as well.

"**_Of course_** we don't want to waste the _lembas._" I said, rolling my eyes at Legolas. He looked at me confused.

"I did not speak." He said. 

"Fine then! I'll go bother Sam and Frodo!" I said, as if insulted, "I don't need **_your_** company." I stormed over to Frodo and Sam, who were eating their dinner.

"So, how's it going?" I asked, sitting down. I already finished eating, so was just over there to bug them.

"Please, Master Frodo, eat something." Sam was trying to coax Frodo into eating, "You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping. I've noticed you know."

"Don't we all?" I asked, "Ever since that Ring came into your hands, it's been getting worse and worse, Frodo, my lad."

"You didn't know him before he had the Ring." Sam said, his forehead crinkling.

"I know." I nodded, "But I'm trying to make sure that Frodo doesn't starve himself before the end of the trip! So leave that out of this."

"Please, Master Frodo?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to Frodo.

"Come on, Frodo. Eat. It's good for little Hobbits to eat their fill. Come on…" I said, offering him the plate of food that Sam was trying to feed him.

"I do not wish to eat!" Frodo almost yelled at us, with an angry glare on his face. Then his countenance softened, "Do not worry about me, Sam. I will be alright." He clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"And where do I fit into all this?" I muttered, angry myself. "Do you realize how hard it is to get along when everyone is against you and hates your guts?!" I stood up and stormed off, so as not to pummel a couple of Hobbits into the ground.

"Yo-ho." Chi said, looking at me as I walked up, "Do you want to hear about how Mamoru and Sushi got married?"

"Sure." I said, annoyed. I sat down, "I never did read the rest of that." 

Everyone looked at me as if I was about to explode. Then Chi began her story again.

"So, Trunks started getting annoyed with his sister…"

****************

References:

Slight Oh, My Goddess

Artimus and Chi's fanfic

Slight Dragon Ball Z

****************

As we wind down the story, I wonder, should I start on the Two Towers? Should I re-read it again? Had I but known when it was coming out on DVD, I might start wondering if I should just wait….


	57. One Hour

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 57:

One Hour

"We will rest here." Aragorn said. His whole manner had changed since seeing the monstrous statues of Isildur and Anarion. I think that seeing them changed us all, a little, but him more than the others. He seemed more kingly, more commanding.

"More intelligent…" I scoffed under my breath as we unloaded our gear and made ready to camp out. Soon we would be where we could no longer use the boats. I worried about getting out of shape from all this riding around.

I had a hard time sleeping that night, for fear of Orcs. I knew that they were nearby and even having someone guard did not ease my fears. After breakfast the next morning, Aragorn gathered us into a group.

"The day has come at last, the day of choice which we have long delayed. What now shall become of our Company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn east with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each we may choose? Whatever do must be done soon. We cannot halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

I glared at him as Ki and Ka gasped. He didn't have to say that, however true that it may be. No one else moved or spoke. I guess that they were waiting to be commanded.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn said, "I fear that the burden has been laid upon you."

Frodo was silent for a moment, "Please allow me some time. A small amount at least. I know time is scarce, but time is needed. For one hour, let me alone."

"It is done, Frodo. You may have one hour, but wisely think about your decision." Aragorn said. Frodo stood up and walked off. Sitting by Boromir, I noticed, he wasn't shy about staring at Frodo with greed emanating from his gaze.

"Well, what do we do for an hour?" I asked, stretching as I stood up, "What's he going to say, Aragorn?"

Aragorn ignored me, so I spent about fifteen minutes bugging them. Then I noticed.

"Hey, where'd Boromir go?" I asked Chi. She looked about as well. It was sure now that he was gone.

"Hey, guys. I don't want to sound paranoid, but I think that Boromir went after Frodo." I said, waving my hands. They were all discussing about why Frodo was hesitating. When I said something, they all looked around. 

"Let us search for them." Legolas said.

"If he did anything, I'll…" Gimli said, threateningly.

"Let us not assume the worst. Now we must search." Aragorn said, "Stay in pairs." Merry and Pippin ran off with Ki and Ka, also having Chi run after them, just to make sure that they were safe, which made a pair of five. Legolas and Gimli ran off another way, and Aragorn and Sam ran up the hill.

"Hey….." I said to nobody, "What am I going to do?"

*************

No references. I'm so excited! Only one more chapter! 


	58. The Finale!

****

=My own experience with Lord Of The Rings=

I do not own LOTR or anything else, but my siblings and I, I do. ^_^

Please read and review!

Thank you!

More to come, if you like it!

Chapter 58:

An Empty Boat

I was leaning against a tree, waiting for their return, when I noticed a boat running off by itself. I ran over to the water and grabbed it. Strangely, I was met with some unexpected resistance. 

"What is going on here?" I asked myself, "There is no way that the water is just dragging this boat away." Then it came to me as a flash. The Ring! 

"Frodo Baggins! Don't you_ dare_ try to leave without at least telling me!" I hollered, hopping into the boat. I stood there for a moment, wondering if perhaps I was wrong after all. Then I saw Sam running down the shore and knew I was right.

"Master Frodo! I'm coming!" He yelled as he came. We had to be a few good yards out into the water. Sam leapt as far as his little Hobbit legs would throw him, which was actually pretty far. He missed us by just a few feet. A startled exclamation came from the other end of the boat as the owner of the voice reached in and drug poor Sam, sputtering and coughing, into the boat. Once he was safely in the boat, Frodo took off the Ring.

"Of all the confounded nuisances you two are…" Frodo said.

"That isn't kind, Master Frodo, trying to leave without me." Sam shivered, "If I hadn't have guessed right, where would you be now?"

"On my way." He said.

"I guessed right, too, Sam! The empty boat just took off. I was kind of worried that I might end up going out to sea on my own, though." I told Sam, "If it wasn't for you, I would have thought I was an idiot."

"If it wasn't for you two, I would be safely on my way!" Frodo scolded.

"Safely?" Sam said, "All alone with no one to help you? That would have been the death of me."

"It will be the death of you to come with me." Frodo said, "I am going to Mordor, Sam."

"Of course and I'm coming with you." Sam said, decidedly.

"Yep. You're stuck with us, Frodo dear." I leaned against the side of the boat, "You do know how to drive this thing?"

"I'll set you two back on shore, but do not hider me. The others will be coming back soon." Frodo said.

"Don't you dare!!!" I shrieked, "I'll call them all back if you do!"

"I am coming too, or neither of us are going. I'll knock holes in all the boats first." Sam threatened in a very Hobbit like manner. In other words, it wasn't very menacing.

Frodo actually laughed at that. A good natured laugh.

"It appears that I cannot get rid of you. Together we shall finish this quest. And I'm glad to have you, Sam." Frodo clapped Sam on the shoulder.

I kept quiet. At this point, if I said anything, I might have been knocked out of the boat for bad behavior.

"May we go, and may the others find themselves a safer road than ours. I suppose that we'll never see them again." Frodo said as they started to paddle to the other side of the river.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo, we may." Sam said encouragingly as we headed for the land of Shadow and Flame. To the land of Mordor. I would miss my siblings on this journey. I hoped that they would come out of this ordeal more alive than I was sure that I was going to be.

**************

So, what's going to happen? The Fellowship is about to split up! Who is going to die? Who is going to travel together? Is there going to be an Orc Choir? Is Gandalf going to be happy when he comes back? Is Gollum going to eat us? Oh no! I have to write on the Two Towers! Look back for it around Fall 2003! Thank you for being my audience! I love you all, my reviewers!


End file.
